The Fallen Land
by TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: Reuploaded : Frisk was ment to be sold as a sex slave but the ship she was on never made it to their destination and now she is stuck on this weird place with 4 soulmates? One of them completely evil. / Straight up sin after the first chapter. Vanilla Sans is evil. Horror Mobfell and Underfell Sans are main sex addicts. Rated MA for Sin, Gore, and Violence.
1. Substantial Freedom

Summary - / Frisk ment to be sold as a sex slave. She had already accepted her fate. Yet the ship that was transporting her never made it to its destination and when she woke up she found you were, on an island? With monsters? And she had the ability to summon random objects? Huh... Well atleast she was not dead.

Chapter 1- SUBstantial Freedom

The metal walls surrounding her groaned as the heavy sea battered against it. She was tired of looking at them. How many days has it been since she had been thrown in here? Four? Five days? She couldn't tell. There were no windows or any source of sky light to tell her. Only the light that came from underneath the wooden door. The only exit in this small cramped room.

Frisk looked up from where she had let her head rest, her neck stiff. The other two girls were asleep. The taller one letting the other use her arm as a pillow. _How sweet_. She thought. She could tell that they were younger than her. A LOT younger. How old was Frisk? 24 already? And these girls? They looked like they were barely freshman's in high school. Frisk glared. Not directed at them, god no, but to the man that brought them here with her. She hoped he will die terribly. He deserves it. The smaller one's snore made her glance down at her. Sleep was a hard thing to get here and seeing them do so peacefully was a rare sight. When was the last time she had slept that well? Two? Three weeks? The night before she got taken? How long ago was that? She couldn't remember.

Frisk brought her hand to touch the back of her neck at the base of her hairline. The scab from the brand still there. It didn't hurt anymore but if she looked down to quickly or if one of the guards grabbed her neck to hard the wound would reopen and the annoying ache would return. She didn't know what the brand was. She could tell it was a letter and then a symbol over it but the scab wouldn't let her feel the outlines correctly to get a correct answer.

Frisk sat up quickly when she heard the thump of boots coming to the door. Immediately she looked down at the floor and brought herr hands to wrap around her stomach.

The door opened swiftly banging against the wall. The vibrations of the impact ticking her bare legs. Pom stepped into the room looking at Frisk then to the now awake girls.

Pom. It was the name she had gave him because of his attitude. Pompous and arrogant. This middle aged man with yellow bushy shoulder length hair was her groups guard. He never hurt or touched her or the other two. Frisk and the two girls were considered "top quality" goods. No blemish marks or scars, beautiful, and virgins. The best qualities to whomever the person was who would buy her. But thankfully Pom was gay and he made sure that the "goods" stayed high quality.

"Get up. You got ten minutes to piss." Pom told Frisk. That was the only thing special about all of them. Their only privilege was being able to use an actual bathroom. She didn't want to think of what the other girls and woman had to deal with staying locked up 24/7 but she could smell it whenever they walked past those rooms. It was truly saddening.

The three of them got up quickly. Their bare feet patted across the room towards and past Pom whom moved aside. The smaller girl tugged at the hem of her blue shirt. In fact all three of them wore the same colored shirt. Like a color system the best wore a brighter color while those such as the older woman wore dingy or earthy colored shirts. And that, other than her underwear, was all they had.

The three of them walked ahead of Pom. His boots thumping masked the wails and cries of the other captives. Frisk tried to ignore it. Ignore them.

"Frisk?" The smaller girl asked.

"Hmm."

"My stomach is hurting."

Period Cramps.

"I'm sure its nothing." Frisk said. She didn't want to scare her. "Just let the water hit your front."

"Ok."

As they all made their way towards the showers she could hear the guards talking amongst themselves. They stood at the steps leading to the upper level, their guns slung over their shoulders. These men were a lot older. One looked to be in his high 50's while the other his early 40's. The younger looked over towards them all with a gross smile. Frisk felt her gut churn. She looked away quickly and picked up her pace slightly hoping he wouldn't come to her before she reached the bathrooms. Thankfully he didn't only because of Pom. She could say he took his "protection" job seriously. No one would touch them at all unless the boss said so. Last time one did get handsy with these three his face was blown clean off.

Pom opened the door to the bathroom for the three making sure that no one was in there before them. "Get in. You have 6 minutes of shower time so make it quick."

The three of them slipped in quickly, Pom closing and locking the door behind Frisk. The two girls went for the showers first. Frisk would let them. They deserved every little bit of warm water they could get. She looked up to the small rectangle mirror on the wall. The angle letting her see herself from the side.

She looked a mess. Her dark brown hair kinked and frizzy, obviously showing she hasn't brushed it in a long while. Her grey eyes sad and tired. She had lost weight. No longer was she the thick 170lb, 5'5, young looking woman. Who she saw was a tired, scared, thin creature reminding her of the crack heads her mother told her to be careful of.

Mom.

She missed her. Well. She missed everyone. Her two younger brothers and her parents. Her mom was pretty. The envy of every married Latino woman. Her dad looked ok. They both had dark hair, her mom's a slightly lighter shade. The only difference was their eye color. Mom had light brown green eyes and Dad had Frisk's grey blue. All the kids had Dad's dark black brown hair but she was the only one to have his grey eyes. And of course being not only his first child but his only daughter meant he spoiled Frisk like crazy. She felt her chest clench as she remembered the play fights they all had.

Her dad worked for one of the three state prisons. He always wanted Frisk to know how to protect herself incase something like this happened. Ironic huh? She really didn't pay much attention to the meaning of the fights until now. She learned to dodge and evade from his lunges and attempts to grab her. Yet when ever it came to throw her own she always pulled or held back. She couldn't hurt your dad. She never wanted to. But now she wished she learned to throw them.

She came up to the sink under the mirror and turned on the water. She didn't want to take the girls warmth away so she opted to just clean yourself at the sink. Frisk dunked the small towel in the almost full sink and cleaned her face first. Maybe if she scrubbed enough she'll scrub away this thing she turned into. This person she no longer knew. But as she went to put the towel against her skin the floor beneath her jumped sending not only her but the girls fumbling to the ground as well.

Frisk's head thankfully didn't hit the sink as she fell but it sure as hell hurt when it met the tile. One of the girls yelped when she fell but Frisk was more concerned with what had caused them all to fall in the first place. Then the alarms went off.

The door to the bathroom opened with a slam as Pom came in to check on them. Obviously he felt what happened as well and the annoyed look on his face said he didn't want to deal with whatever bullshit was happening. The floor jumped again and this time Frisk realized it wasn't just the floor but the actual ship itself. Then came the gunfire. Pom turned away back to look at the stairs before suddenly drawing his gun and firing a few times. She didn't have time to cover her ears before Pom's attention was back on the three.

"Get your ass's up! Now!"

They did as they were told and quickly clustered together, the smallest sandwiched between Frisk and the other.

"Stay close and follow me."

She did.

The three of them followed him out of the bathroom and what she saw startled you. There laying dead on the stairs was not only the two old men but a fleshy hairless creature. It looked like something out of a horror movie. It was huge. Its skin was light grey with blotches of cysts around where its joints were. It had the head and body of a dog but the front legs were something akin to bat wings. And then there was the smell.

Frisk held back a gag as Pom and they stepped around it. She tried to hurry up the stairs using the rail to push herself up faster. About half way the ship jerked up causing the taller girl to fly back. Frisk tried to reach her hand out to catch her but froze when she caught sight behind her. Her face paled and her gut fell heavily as the creature below got up and lunged towards her. She watched almost in slow motion as it raised its sharp clawed winged arm and pierced it through the girl's abdomen. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to scream and before she could do any form of reaction she was slammed face first into the metal stairs. She was dead.

The creature's shrill roar snapped Frisk back to reality as well as the second round of bullets that shot down at it from above her. The bullets peppered the monster's face taking out one of his eyes. Then it lunged forward. She immediately grabbed the little girl and booked it as fast as she could while Pom continued trying to kill the damn thing. The two of them stumbled Their way up even when she heard Pom's grunt knowing he was going to be next to die.

She didn't bother looking back as she made it to the top of the stairs. Here there were open windows. The sun on full blast. Glass scattered across the floor but she didn't care. Frisk needed to get the both of them out of here. The sounds of the alarms were a lot less deafening here but that only opened her ears up for more sounds.

Frisk could hear the screams of not only the guards as they fought off more of those monsters but also the poor helpless cries of the other girls and woman. Their scared wails and their gasps as the monsters got them hurt her. She wanted to help them in some way. She wanted to cry. But Frisk also wanted to hide. Yet she knew that it would only have her killed faster.

Looking around she tried to find the other set of stairs that led to the top deck. Her grip on the girl's arm caused her to yelp but Frisk ignored it as she dragged her along. The air here was a lot warmer than the level below. It felt good on her thighs and arms but now wasn't the time to bask in it. Another jerk of the ship had them stumbling forward throwing them both towards the wall ahead.

"Ahh!" The girl cried out as she fell on top of Frisk. Then something crashed through the outside wall behind her. She quickly sat up to look and saw another one of the creatures ( a fucking lot bigger than the other) shake off the metal and glass before turning towards her.

"Go. GO!" Friskyelled pushing the girl to stand as she did so herself. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from fear. Her legs felt numb but kept going. She didn't know when she started to cry. She didn't know that she had any more tears left to shed. Yet here they came pouring down her face as the two of them ran both rounding another corner.

The creature screamed again as it tried to keep chasing them. One of its wings was clearly broken yet it used it anyways to push itself closer to them. It saw Frisk turn the corner down a three way hall losing sight of them in seconds. It growled low showing off its sharp knife like teeth as it entered the same hall but when it looked, expecting them to be further ahead, but was met with only emptiness.

Frisk held her breath. Swet started to bead around her forehead as she leaned her back further into the wall. The girl in her lap clung to her shirt shaking in fear. They both jumped at the sound of the creature coming closer to the room they both hid in. Frisk slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the whimper that tried to come out at the sound of its heavy breaths sniff close to the door. She shut her eyes when it came to it letting out a low growl. It crept from the space between the door and the carpet to slither up her spine causing her to shudder. What made Frisk actually squeak was the moment it began to beat against the door.

"It knows! It knows where we are! Its gana get us!" The girl cried.

Bang!

"No!" She begged.

"I don't want to die!" She smashed her face into Frisk's belly and wept openly fearfully gripping onto her shirt tighter.

BANG!

Frisk cried harder as well. She hugged her to herself to let her know that if she did die then she wouldn't die alone.

B A N G

And with that the monster sent the door flying across the room.

Frisk hugged onto the girl waiting for the beast to attack. She could hear its panting and the thumps come closer to her but she never once looked up. She kept her eyes glued shut so tight Frisk thought they might rip. That's when she felt it. A searing pain that erupted from her shoulder. It had pierced her. Her eyes stayed shut through the pain but that didn't keep the scream from coming out. The creature, almost mockingly, screamed back. That's when She felt it lift her up. The girl held on tightly as she rose off the ground. Frisk didn't know how high she was but the pain on her shoulder from both of her weights combined hurt like hell. She thought it would rip her arm off. The next thing she knew once the creature lifted her as high as it could it threw them.

The claw that pierced her shoulder flung them behind the monster for whatever reason. The air around them rushed past as they went flying out of the room, through one of the glass windows, and into the sea below.

The water was cold. Her skin was cold. Everything around her felt cold. Yet something in Frisk felt hot. So painfully hot. She opened her eyes but the salt water stung them so bad that even when she closed them they still hurt.

Frisk's lungs grew tight.

She couldn't breath.

Why couldn't she breathe?

Air.

Oh yeah. She needed air. But when she opened herr mouth you tasted something salty. It stung herr lungs. They felt heavy. They hurt.

Frisk passed out.

* * *

**Writers Note : Wow glad you came to read some SINS today. Sadly not in this chapter but next will definitely so please continue reading and i hope you enjoy!**

**Also I had forgotten that Fanfiction does not allow (Y/N) type of stories. Now i got to go through all my chapters and rewrite them all. Which means the next chapter wont be out on time. Sorry.**

**Review to leave suggestions PM to say Hi! Absolutely love thos Hi's!!!**


	2. Melissa

***Mild Sexual Content Warning***

Chapter 2 - Melissa

/

_"Frisk!"_

_"Frisk come back this instant!"_

_**"Frisk****!"**_

\

Frisk gasped jerking awake grasping the sand beneath her. Almost instantly rolling over to throw up all the sea water she had swallowed. Her throat hurt. She was thirsty. Exhausted. Yet for some reason she was alive. Well, she thought she was alive.

It was the afternoon. The light lapping of waves encouraging her to take her feet out of the water. Frisk's skin burned slightly, no doubt having spent atleast half a day on that beach. The shirt she wore was dried and clung to her that and it smelled worse than before.

Leaning up Frisk looked around the beach to take in her surroundings when she realized that the girl she escaped with wasn't there. Her heart rate picked up. Did she make it to? Had she ended up on the beach as well? Frisk shakily got to her feet but imediately regretted it, the shaking of her muscles causing her to collapse to her knees. Thats when she noticed commotion from the tree line.

Close to the break of the trees Frisk saw several creatures. she couldnt tell what they were for they were covered in the shadows from the foliage but she could tell that some had horns and were large while the others were more of her hight, one of them almost human. They watched Frisk for a moment before the largest made its way into the open. And thats when she _saw _them.

They were making their way to her. Two large goat monsters, the one she presumed was male stretching as tall as 8 feet without accounting the horns and the feminine one a foot shorter. The three that were following them were a lot shorter. Another goat creature, more than likely their offspring, a skelleton, and a human? Well she certainly looked human. The only thing was the two little baby horns that poked out from the beginning of her hair line. The group then broke apart. The feminine goat came with the skeleton and the human towards Frisk while the two other goat creatures went over to her left where a large piece of drift wood layed. They seemed to be interested in something next to it. Frisk tried to focus her gaze but she couldnt tell what it was until the large goat picked it up.

Frisk cried out at the limp body of the girl she had escaped with being easily lifted in the large fluffy clawed hand of the monster. She forced herself to get to her feet, stumbling and kicking up sand as she tried to get to her. But because she was so weak she didnt get far before she fell again, her chin hitting the hard sand. The comotion she caused gained the attention of the male goat. He looked over to Frisk and then to the others. The female goat saying something to him before looking back at her.

Frisk jumped when he turned and took three large steps over to her. She scurried up to sit on her knees as he kept comeing closer. Frisk raised her hands up to protect herself when he stood before her but when she didnt feel him do anything she lowered them to see he was kneeling infront of her, the girl being gently cradled in his massive fluffy arm.

The tears poured out of Frisk as she actually got to see her. She was dead. Her cute face white and her lips blue. Sand covered her as well as scratches and cuts no doubt from crabs or any beach scavengers seeing if she would make a tasty snack. Frisk choked back a sob. The goat monster before her sighed almost sympathetically. Her shaky hands reached forward to touch her only stopping for a second as if the thought of doing so would cause her to disintegrate. The tips of Frisk's fingers touched her shirt and the top of her head. Running her hand over her head to brush the hair that clung to her face away. Frisk was crying so hard now. Shaking from either herr grief or because she was cold. Her grip on the girl's shirt tightening as she openly cried, her wails engulfing the sound of the sea and the gulls that flew above her.

* * *

Toriel held Frisk close to her, her white fur soft against the small human's irritated skin. They had let her grief over the death of whom she guess was her friend until she had tired herself out and collapsed from exhaustion. The way she looked broke her heart. It was obvious that the two of them had been starved and tortured in some way. She could see the stress on Frisk's face lesson as she cuddled closer to her.

The wound on Frisk's arm concerned her greatly when she saw it the moment she picked her up. She didn't think twice in trying to heal the small thing even as Chara protested saying that it was already infected and festering more than likely going to kill her in a few days. Her hand on Frisk's shoulder still growing green as she was still using her magic to clean out the wound. Toriel wouldn't mind being exhausted later after using her magic. As long as she survived was all that mattered right now.

Toriel looked up from Frisk and over to her husband whom still held the body of the little girl. The dark green foliage of the forest making him stand out like a sore thumb. Asgore was ahead of her leading the way back to the village with Asriel right behind him holding Chara's hand, Sans to their right keeping close to the younger two. Asgore would probrably have her clean up the poor girl he held when they got back to the village. That would be fine. By then Frisk's wound on her shoulder would be clean and already mostly healed. She could stand to leave her for a while as they took care of her friend.

Frisk's throat, eyes, and body burned as she started to wake up. Her back and legs were sore as well. Even with the stinging pain she managed to crack them open. Thankfully the room she was in was dark enough to gently let her eyes adjust. The crackle of a fire could be heard but it was not in the same room as her, however the room she was laying in was relatively warm.

The hay bed she layed in was soft enough to ease some of the tension from her body. Her shoulder itched from a stray blade and as she had reached over to swat it away she hissed as one of her nails grazed over the tender skin of her wound. She tried to turn her head to look at it. From what she could see it had healed quite alot. Thats odd. Hadn't it been bigger? Was she out for that amount of time? No. That didnt seem right. She would have been dead from either starvation or dehydration. Unless someone fed her while she were out? Frisk licked the side of her mouth, the taste of sea salt still lingered. Her brows scrunched together in thought.

She sighed. She couldn't figure it out and opted in not trying to because she knew that if you kept on pressing she would no doubt get a head ache.

A noise to her upper left made her turn to look. She couldn't see anyone in particular but she could see the shadows against the walls of two people, one kneeling on the floor faceing the other person as they came up to them. The standing one looked like the human girl she had seen earlier. But Frisk couldnt tell who or what was kneeling. She didnt concern youself much because this wasn't her house(?), until she heard the lewd moan that came out of the girl.

Oh lord! Were they? No. Not while they knew she was in the room next door, right? Unless they somehow forgot? Or mabe thought Frisk was still asleep? Oh gosh! And whomever it was was doing that to her! Her face blushed and she quickly looked away choosing to instead find something intresting on the wooden ceiling. Yet no matter how hard she tried to imagine how they managed to slap so little mud in between the wooden logs their, mostly her, sounds still drew Frisk's attention back.

The woman's moans echoed inside the hut/home. Her cries of ecstasy letting Frisk know that whatever the person was doing to that lady was doing a damn good job. Oh lord if you're there please let them hurry up! She prayed. This was becomeing awkward and... slightly... arousing? What!? Oh gosh Frisk! Pull yourself together! She forced any form of dirty feelings her body was trying to get as deep and as far back into her mind to where if her head had a back door she would gladly have opened it and dumped all those thoughs right on out before slamming it shut.

Frisk unfortunately had to wait a while. She didn't know how long exactly but was long enought to actually annoy her. During the time this person was "pleasuring" the woman it seemed as though they either grew tired or they lost their touch half way through because the woman's moans and mews became for fake or forced. When they finished, which was a blessing to her poor ears, Frisk pretended to be still asleep when she heard the sound of the two sets of feet came towards the room she was at.

"Ugh. Honestly why do we have to be the ones to keep an eye on her." Chara growled. "She'll be fine by her damn self."

"Weren't you the one that "volunteered" to keep watch though?" Sans leaned against the door frame wiping his mouth with his thumb. "Why say I when you don't want to?"

"You know damn well why." She hissed venomously. "If the last two were able to do it then that proves that all of them could do it. Then they wont need me and I'll lose my position in this village. Then what happens to you?"

"Wel-"

"You get sent back up that damn mountain with them, thats what happens Sans." Chara sat herself on a mat close to the wall to Frisk's left, her woven skirt loose showing some of her hip.

"Well like I explained earlier, now that Tori took intrest in both of them it will be twice as hard now."

Frisk tried her best to keep her cool and pretend that she was still sleeping but where the conversation was going started to make her brow twitch. _So they're planning on killing me? For something I can do? _What could Frisk do that would warrant such aggression from people she didn't even know? And who was this Tori they were talking about? If she had taken interest in her then she could probably exploit it enough to find a way to protect herself from these two.

The room had grown silent for a minute and Frisk was having trouble trying to keep up her little act until the thumps of much heavier and larger feet. The thumps grew louder as they came into the room.

"Sup Tori, I take it all went well?"

"Of course!" Came Toriel's cheerful voice. "Chara I want you to meet your new sister."

Frisk almost gave herself away from the shocked suprised snort that came from Chara. However, though, she couldn't help the grunt that came from her as a small body came to land on top of her.

"Frisk! FriskFrisk!!"

Frisk opened her eyes slowly hopeing they would believe that this was the moment she first woke up. She pretended like her head hurt, which it kinda did but it was slightly fadded, and used her left hand to rub over her eyes and forehead. "Ugh. Wh-where am I?" She made an attempt to try and get up but was to weak to do so. _Great Frisk you won an Oscar for worst acting. She thought to herself._

"Frisk! You're awake!" Came the child's happy chirp. Her small hands comeing to wrap themselves around her arm.

"Oh stars she is!" Toriel gasped. The ground shook as she came closer to kneel down next to the child and Frisk. "Oh, thank goodness I thought you weren't going to wake up. But you seem ok and thats what matteres right now."

Frisk looked up at Toriel rather shocked by her concern for her well being. This goat woman was atleast seven feet tall and no doubt towered over her even as she kneeled down. Her fur was a clean snow white, her face features soft and very well feminine. She held an air of grace and Frisk could almost choke on how much kindness that gushed out of her like a broken fire hydrant. She wore a purple hide wrap around her large breasts and a purple woven skirt was tide securely around her wide hips. Her touch was gentle as she brushed some if Frisk's hair to the side and checked on her wound.

When the little girl saw the still open hole in Frisk's shoulder her little eyes got misty and she let got of Frisk's shoulder drawing her attention. This child could not have been no older than 4 or 5. She was obviously not human from the two baby goat ears that flopped every time she turned her head yet Frisk had a feeling she had known her from some where. How could that be though? And how did she know her name? Frisk stared at her until it hit her like a tanker trailer.

"M-melissa?" Frisk asked shakily. Could this really be her?

The girl looked up at her and began to bawl before throwing herself at Frick once again. "Frisk! I knew you would remember!" She cried. "Im sorry! I'm sorry you got hurt cus of me! Please dont be mad!"

Frisk didn't hug her at first. She was still trying to prosses the fact that the once 15 ish girl she had tried to save was now alive and a toddler with big flolpy goat ears. This was weird to her but she couldn't help herself from wrapping her arms around Melissa's small body and hugging her back just as tightly. "Im not mad." Frisk reassured her gently petting her head. "It was those people and those monsters that did this to me, to us. None of this is or will ever be your fault. Ok?"

"Ok." Melissa sniffled. "Oh! Goat mama is going to be taking care of us from now on! Isn't that cool!?" Melisa asked perking up.

"Goat mama?"

"Yeah! She also said for me to talk for you cus she cant understand you, but you can understand us?" Melissa asked that last part looking up to Toriel to make sure she had said it right.

"Thats right my child." Toriel praised petting Melissa on her head lovingly before turning her attention back to Frisk. "So to shorten everything we monsters cant understand fresh humans that come to our island until the magic from it seeps and accumulates into the humans over time. So the longer you stay the better the magic allows your words to be translated. So until then Melissa here will translate for you if you wish to speak to any of us."

Frisk's face during her explanation was like an open book showing everyone that she was downright confused by everything. "Ok... So I can understand you but you can't understand me. I get that. But how come Melissa can be understood? Does it have to do with her being... alive?" She wished she found a better word than that.

"She asked how mama could understand me?" Melissa asked.

"Ah well... Thats from the magic Asgore, my husband, and I used to bring her back. Its kind of like... Oh how should I put this? My magic sped up the language process? Well no. Thats not entirely true. Its...Um.. Sans?" Toriel turned as if to say he should explain.

Sans sighed and crossed his arms as he walked over. "Its like this kid. When someone dies here we give them the option to either be reborn or not and in order to be reborn they need to have permission from someone to use their magic to do it. Toriel made that choice for the little bitty and used her magic. When someone is reborn here they keep their memories from their past life but gains the magic of whomever helped them come back. However one of the side effects is that they look, in some way, like the magic donor. Hence her floppity-loppities." Sans teased using one of his fingers to tickle the closest one of Melissa's ears earning a happy squeel from her. Melissa squirmed away with a giggle getting closer to Frisk for protection.

"Will she turn into a goat if she keeps being reborn?" Frisk asked outloud causing Melissa to look up at Toriel in concern.

"Will I turn into a goat!?"

Toriel chuckled. "No child. No matter how many times you come back you wont turn into a goat. You'll just look more like me over time."

Melissa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thats good I really didnt want to start chewing on cans any time soon."

This made Frisk laugh. "Aw but you would look so cute as a little goat."

Melissa pouted. "If I was I would make sure to scream at you in the night."

This really made Frisk laugh. She could see this little goat version of melissa trotting around screaming at people giving god knows who a heart attack. While the two giggled amongst themselves Chara got to her feet. "Well since they're fine Im going back home. Bye Mama." Chara didnt wait for Toriel to answer before she walked out.

"Heh. Guess I'll head back to." Sans said as well. Yet he actually waited for Toriel to say her goodbye before stareing at Frisk for a second to long.

Frisk pretended like she thought she saw him as a good person and waved happily goodbye to him. She stopped when she saw his white eye light disapear as he quickly turned and followed behind Chara. Frisk needed to be careful now. If people could come back to life here and those two wanted her dead then they would have ro do something pretty diabolical with her body to ensure that wont happen. And Melissa. They were planning on going after her to. She would have to warn her but not infront of this Toriel person. She could very well be making up this whole language thing with that skeleton named Sans to lower her guard.

Frisk sighed. _Out of one frying pan and into another Frisk. You really should have stayed home that day._

"Melissa, Would you like for me to bring you something to eat? I know Frisk here is hungry after being asleep all day so while im getting food I could gladly bring you some." Toriel asked getting to her feet.

"Yes but can I stay with frisk?"

"Of course. I'll be just a few yards away so I wont be long." Toriel explained before leaving the room and suprisingly leaving the two alone so easily.

"Frisk."

Frisk flinched as Melissa's hands came to wrap around her arm again.

"Do you think anyone else survived?"

Frisk thought for a moment, her left hand coming to rub over Melissa's smaller ones. "I don't know. We were lucky enough to get off the boat but whose to say there was or wasn't anyone else than those flying monsters or these people. I mean I wished those like us had escaped too but then again this place isn't exactly paridise either."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, Melissa. Those two that were here with me are planning something. I dont want you to trust them, ok? Promise me you wont go anywhere by yourself or without me. We got lucky the first time but im afraid our luck wont last to long here if we are not watching eachother's backs." Frisk explained concern and worry clear in her words.

"Alright. I'll stay close to ma- I mean Toriel when I'm not with you."

"Good." Frisk petted Melissa's head in praise. "Now tell me what you know about this place outside the hut."


	3. The Fall From Grace

Chapter 3 -The Fall From Grace

The morning brought a sleepy Frisk a cold chill. It was unknown what season it was here. From what Frisk could tell the day was warm yet the nights held a chill that made her wish she had a thicker blanket.

Last night she had learned some about the village they had been taken to. It was at the base of one of the four mountains that were at the center of the island. The village itself was not at the center, it was located at the far edge closer to the beach. The village itself was quite large.

Melissa had explained that Toriel and her husband were the leaders. Chief or Kings were not titles they had used to describe themselves as for the island already had one. Melissa tried to fraise it as if the older you are the more power you had in Villages. Like a rank system in animal herds the elders always led the way to keep the group alive. Same concept except the older you were the more magic you had. So Frisk's choice in choosing to kiss ass with Toriel was a good one.

At this moment Frisk lay snuggled with Melissa. She was laying on her left side holding the young girl close to her bosom.

Toriel had given her new clothes last night to replace the torn and bloody shirt she had been wearing for god knows how long. The wrap she wore was like that of Toriels except for the color was an off shade of blue grey. Though when she tried to persuade her to get rid of her undergarments Frisk persistently declined saying she wished to keep them. Which to her relief she was able to but they needed to be washed. So even with the grey woven skirt she now wore she could feel the cool morning air. Of course she did have a blanket yet when the peacefully sleeping child snuggled into her started to shiver she allowed her to pull almost all of it off of Frisk. Only her injured shoulder and feet were able to share the warmth with Melissa.

Frisk cracked here eyes open when she had heard voices from outside drift into the hut. Speaking of which all the homes here were huts of some sort. The one they were in was used for the injured or sick. It was made up of three parts. The front was a circle with a fireplace in the middle. To the left was the room she was in which was a semi oval and the other room was a larger actual oval room that held medicines and strong smelling herbs.

The voices she could hear were a soft feminine one and a deep male's. She could hear them speak about wanting to go somewhere but as they passed by their voices faded and the rest of their conversation was missed.

Frisk sighed, her breath moving some fly away hairs on the top of Melissa's head. She didn't want to get up yet. Her body still hurt and her shoulder was so stiff but she knew she needed to check out her surroundings. She needed to know what and where to look for incase the need ever were to arise that they had to run. Albeit she didn't know how large the island was but if it was big enough for four mountains then it was big enough to get lost in. And with those two snake in the grass people she really needed to find a place to hide Melissa.

A growl crawled out from under the blanket under her. Frisk smiled and untangled her hand from Mellissa's hair. She tried to get up slowly as so not to wake her up yet when she removed her body heat a snake of a chill slithered between them the little girl's eyes popped open.

"Ooooooh! That's cold!" Melissa whined taking the rest of the blanket to hide herself, except for the top of her head. "What time is it?"

"I don't know but its morning." Frisk rubbed her arms. She stepped out of the hay bed and made her way towards the entrance to peek out. A groan from Melissa was her reply before she too got up.

"I thought this place was supposed to be a tropical island not Alaska."

"You were from Alaska?" Frisk asked watching a group of rabbit monsters pass by.

"No but I have been there. I'm, well, I was from Arizona."

"Huh then you weren't that far from me." Frisk looked down at Melissa whom was now standing by her right side, the blanket still wrapped around her. Her ears poked out slightly from the blanket.

"Really? Where were you?" Melissa's eyes grew excited.

"New Mexico. A small town almost in the middle of nowhere."

"Huh. That's cool. Maybe if we could go home we could meet up half way. Although I'm sure my parents would probably have me in hiding for the rest of my life."

"Same." Frisk thought about how her parents were doing right now. She had came to an understanding that she probably would never see them again but if they were able to go home then it gave her a reassuring hope. She already knew her mom would beat her ass for walking out like she did, but not before killing her with all the happiness, worry, and love for having her back. Her Father would more than likely ground her for life and her brothers would no doubt pretend like they didn't worry but she knew them to well. They would make sarcastic remarks that would make no sense due to them being awkward about showing their real feelings. "You know, cus men don't do that sappy shit." Is what the oldest of her two younger brothers would say.

Another growl brought her attention back to Melissa. "You hungry?" Frisk teased.

"Don't tease me I'll bite you." Melissa annoyingly pouted.

"With what? Them little goat teeth? I thought you were a Melissa not an ankle bitter." Frisk teased more choosing to walk out of the hut and find someplace that had food. Melissa following close beside her.

The village itself was actually quite large. The main majority, or rather the monsters here, were either goat, rabbit, or dogs but every now and again she would see a monster she couldn't really describe. They all wore clothes similar to her own and Toriel's but the males wore mainly woven or hide pants as she saw a slender looking rabbit monster with one that had fur sticking out along the waistband. She hoped these people weren't cannibals or at least wore the skins of their enemies cus that would really make Frisk nervous. After a while Frisk began to realize she really had no idea where she was or where they needed to be to get something to eat. Not only that she was also craving something sweet. To bad they didn't have any candy here. Frisk sighed.

"Ow!" Melissa squeaked stopping in her tracks before gasping.

Frisk stopped as well to see what was up only to freeze at what she saw in Melissa's small hands. It was a king sized bar of chocolate.

"What the heck! Where did it come from!? Frisk did you see that!? It fell from the sky, it hit my head though, but look!" Melissa exclaimed excitedly holding the giant candy up for her to see.

Frisk just stared at the candy, then the sky, then Melissa, and then back to the candy again. Her brain was working so hard to try and figure this out. How could a candy just fall from the sky? She didn't hear any planes. Nor was there an explosion that would send this thing flying. Then it hit her, well not really. The conversation that Chara had with Sans last night came back to her. Was this what they were worried about? Could she make things appear? But then what about it would cause them to be so hostile. Was she able to do this all the time? Could she do this again? She needed to know.

Bending down she scooped up Melissa and made a bee line back to their hut. She made sure to cover the candy bar with the blanket and made sure Melissa didn't bring it out. But as she was speed walking she wasn't paying attention and ended up crashing into someone. Frisk stumbled but managed to stay up on her feet but when she realized whom it was her legs had grown weak.

"Hey kiddo. What's the hurry?"

Frisk backed away from Sans as he turned around to look a them. His eye lights seemed normal but once he spotted the shiny bit of wrapper that poked out from under the blanket those eye lights practically became pinpricks. Frisk felt a chill run down her spine as the atmosphere became ominous.

"What'cha got there kid." It was more of a threat than a question.

"N-Nothing." Frisk tried to step around but Sans blocked the way.

"Aw, now don't be like that." Sans grabbed Frisk's injured shoulder, his hold excruciatingly painful but frisk kept from making any noise. "Aren't we pals?"

"Pals don't openly scheme murder plans about you." Frisk growled managing to gain enough strength to break his hold on her shoulder.

Sans' smile twitched before growing sharper. "Hm. So you were awake? Well then guess I don't have ta explain myself then when I do it."

Frisk began to swet. She knew what he meant but for some reason he had to ask.

"For when you do what?"

"This."

Frisk didn't have time to react as Sans' boney hand wrapped around her neck and all three of them teleported. Frisk felt her stomach drop heavily and the floor below her give way. But just as fast as it happened it ended yet the calm village was no longer around them. Instead the cool air turned deathly freezing and the wind whipped and slapped against Frisk's and Melissa's body.

Melissa was still in Frisk's arms holding tightly onto her with everything she had. Her hair was a mess from the wind and her ears flopped with every direction it changed. The blanket that she had was still there but it would not protect her from the wind's stinging bite.

Frisk opened her eyes. They had been brought to a cliff on top of the mountain. She didn't know which one but she guessed it wasn't the one close to the village. She knew they probably didn't want anyone finding out about their bodies so it would have been a good idea to move further away. There were no clouds up here and Frisk had to squint in order to see through the brightness of the sun.

Her hand gripped Sans arm but it wouldn't do any good. He was a lot stronger than her even though he was just a few inches taller. She guessed it was because he was a monster or because of his magic. She could see his face. He was sweating as well. That made Frisk think. She didn't think skeletons could swet. Especially since it was so cold up here. Then the hold on her neck tightened.

Frisk gasped. He was pressing dangerously on her Hyoid bone making her throat to close. She tried to struggle and kick him away but it was no use. Instead it made him hold her tighter. Frisk felt tears slide down her face and slowly begin to freeze the lower they got. Then he let go.

Frisk expected to be thrown off the cliff yet when she hit the ground far faster than expected she looked up to see that Sans had kept her on the cliff. But oh was he mad. He looked rabid and his body shook heavily in anger.

"Why? Why did it have to be a damn human?" He hissed.

Frisk wrapped her arms around Melissa's small body tightly incase he lashed out at them bringing her closer, almost smashing her into Frisk's body.

"Son of a bitch!"

Frisk curled in on herself as Sans turned around and shot into the mountain with his blasters in anger. The ground shook violently and both girls screamed. Rocks were tossed and thrown around them, one small one managing to hit her side to hard she had no doubt that she might have a broken rib. The ground shook so badly that the force and vibrations cracked the ground around her. Frisk sucked in a breath of air quickly as the cracks sped their way. She didn't even bother reaching out. She knew what was to come. The ground beneath her fell once more.

Frisk held onto Melissa tightly as they fell. The wind sliced at her face and back. She had managed to rotate herself to where she was between Melissa and the earth below. At least she was giving Melissa a chance to survive. She had been reborn again and Frisk didn't want to throw that gift away. She would gladly be her cushion.

Sans turned around at the sound of the edge of the cliff giving way. He had to stop himself from going after them. From going after her. Fuck did it piss him off so much. But he had to. She would ruin everything. Everything he had worked so hard for. And now that he had done what he needed to, not really in the way he had planned, he needed to go back. Chara no doubt would have took this chance to stage something. Something that would make Frisk look so bad in Toriel's eyes.

The teleport back left him exhausted. Having used so much of his magic in his moment of anger really did a number on him. He had managed to get close to the village at least. He had really aimed for the outside of Toriel's hut only to end up a hundred yards from the entrance. That was fine. He could use the added time to make it seem like he had fought with frisk. However he needed evidence. Proof of a scuffle. His answer came as he walked up to one of the large boulders that lined the village.

Without batting an eye Sans walked over, raised his left arm, and bashed it as hard as he could manage against the boulder. Oh it hurt like a thousand ants on an ass but Sans could manage. He would manage even as the small flakes of dust started to freely fall from his now fractured bone. Yes. This will do nicely.

"Oh mother. I warned you about her. Why didn't you listen to me?" Chara asked in a concerned and consoling tone. She stood over Toriel as she held a handful of dirt and dust in her large paw. Tears streamed down her face as she grieved.

Sans walked in at that moment. He held his injured arm close to him but bluntly in plain view for anyone that was in the medical hut.

Chara looked up immediately upon hearing him come in and looked him up and down. Her concern turned into a glare for a fraction of a second as she didn't see what she had wanted before replacing her mask once more. "Sans! Are you alright?" Man her acting sucked.

"I'm fine." Sans said weakly.

Toriel looked up at him and then to his injured arm. "Oh stars! Sans are you alright? D-did Frisk do that to you?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Cant say much for the kid though."

Toriel's ears dropped lower. Her face grew sorrowful as her eyes returned back to the dust in her hand. "I just cant believe she would do such a thing. And to her own friend."

"Mother I told you, you cant trust these new age humans. They are not like me. They are cruel and racist. That's why she killed Melissa, she couldn't stand the new her." Chara placed her hand on Toriel's arm and kneeled down with her.

"But Sans' checked her level. She wouldn't harm a mouse. And her eyes! She was so happy to see Melissa last night. I just don't understand."

"First we need to stop her mom. We cant have her killing anyone else. What if she comes back? The children would be in danger." Chara got up moving her hand up to rest on her shoulder. "She needs to be stopped."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Sans sighed sitting down to lean his back against the wall. This gained Toriel's and Chara's attention.

"What do you mean?" Toriel looked up at him in fear.

"When I tried to follow her she attacked me. But I guess I was to much for her. I managed to catch her but she did this to me. She started ranting like a mad dog about how she would rather die than go back and said she'll kill herself... I should have been quicker." Sans acting was a lot better than Chara's. He knew it. He could see Toriel eat his words like sweet sugar and believed everything he said. Although the bawling sobs that were now coming from her did hurt Sans he would deal with it.

Asriel then burst into the hut, swet making his fur stick to his face. "Mom! What happened?"

"Oh my son! Their gone! Their both gone!" Toriel cried. She let go of the dust in her paws and held her arms out asking him to come and hug her like he would be the one to feel the worst to be affected by this news.

Asriel Came up to his mother to welcome her hug. He looked over at Chara, whom was now shedding her own crocodile tears.

"My love, you're not hurt are you?" Asriel asked Chara his hand coming up to wipe away a tear from her face.

"No dear, I am fine." She smiled at him sweetly, kissing the palm of his hand as she pressed her face into it.

Sans held back a gag as he watched the lovey dovey scene.

"Sans."

"Sup shorty?"

"I want you to tell my father everything. This will be the last time we take in a human." Asriel commanded as he stood up letting both Chara and Toriel go.

"My love you cant! You know the reason they come here is because of their soulmates! You cant do that to your people! They deserve to be happy!" Chara begged.

"Not if those humans kill us!" Asriel barked. "This is the second time this has happened that a human has came and killed one of our own."

"But Melissa wasn't one of us. She was still human. Her magic wouldn't have begun to show for another ten years." Toriel explained. "The last time one of us died it was a mistake. The boulder was loose there couldn't have been any other reason to why Jackson had died."

"That's enough mother. I have made up my mind. If someone's soulmate comes to the island they are free to leave the village to live with them but I will not risk everyone else's life." Asriel turned to Sans. "From now on Sans will handle keeping an eye for any new humans that show up to our side of the island."

"But my love, Sans is injured! Let me help as well so that he wont strain himself." Chara spoke up letting go of Toriel.

"No." Asriel turned back to Chara as she walked up to him. He looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I can not let you risk harming our child."

"But."

"No buts. Take mother back to her home. I will speak to you about this later." With that he kissed the top of her head before turning away to search for his father. But before he left he stopped at the door frame. "Find someone to burry the dust. Even if her magic didn't come in she at least should be buried."

Toriel perked up a bit at this but the sorrow she felt still lingered. She would be mourning Melissa's death for a long while.


	4. The Three Kings

Chapter 4 -The Three Kings

It was well into the night. The snow covered forest below the cliff was empty of any forms of animalistic life. The sky was dark and clouded shrouding everything in pitch darkness. All except for the small green glow coming from underneath a hole in a large hollow tree. In the day you would have seen the drag marks that led to it. The snow and dirt that had been pushed aside... and the blood. Streaks of it led the way towards the tree all the way towards the inside making it seem like a creature either drug its kill back or the thing itself was wounded and found itself a place to die. Melissa prayed that the later not happen.

Her little body shook from the cold. Her body was dirty and her hair was a mess. She, thanks to Frisk, had managed to make it out of the fall alive with only a small bump on her head. Frisk on the other hand was clutched tightly on death's door.

Frisk was a mess. She had definitely broken more than just the one rib from the rock. She was covered in cuts and gashes most of whom have now clotted due to the cold. Though that didn't stop her internal bleeding. She had large bruising blotches on her legs, arms, and chest but the one that worried Melissa was the biggest on her right side. The bruising was the size of a Frisbee that led up to her back. The dark blue purple mark growing darker and spreading as time passed worrying Melissa.

Somehow, she guessed from her survival instincts kicking in, she had managed to figure out how to conjure her magic. She had seen how Toriel had used it to heal Frisk's shoulder enough to have it fully closed and have the new scar tissue show but for Mellissa to do it herself was incredibly hard. If it wasn't for the fact that her friend was about to die she would no doubt have given up but this would be the second time that Frisk had protected her. She couldn't let her die. She owed her so much. When she had managed to do it though it was super weak. Yet that didn't stop her. For hours she concentrated on the most damaged part of Frisk's body trying to heal her broken bones as best and as quickly as she could. But she could only do so much with what little she had especially since her adrenaline was now fading.

She was glad for the boost of energy when she had managed to drag Frisk into the tree. God she was so worried that they would die out there in the snow until she had managed to see the tree in the darkness. Oh how it was a blessing to her. It actually kept the strong wind from coming in but the cold always stayed. Luckily she still had the blanket. It itself was placed wrapped halfway around Fisk. It was not a big blanket but it did its job in keeping the dirt out of Frisks cuts.

Melissa was growing tired. She didn't want to stop using what magic she could but she was sure she wouldn't be able to hold up for much longer. The glow on her little hands flickered as she pushed herself more. It didn't last. Melissa's heart sank as she watched the last of her magic fade away.

"No. No! Come on you stupid thing!" She pressed her hands on Frisks chest, she was starting to grow cold. "Oh Frisk! I'm so sorry." Tears fell from the young girl's eyes.

"You should have protected yourself. You shouldn't have saved me... Why? Why did you do it? Why did you have to be so stupid?" She sobbed.

"Ah come on kid, she don't deserve the name call'en."

Melissa froze. Her grip on Frisk's chest wrap tightened. She looked up and from a glance she would have pissed herself at the sight of a skeleton body that oddly enough looked exactly like Sans. Yet this wasn't him. She would have said, "thank goodness", but no. This was someone far more scary. Melissa felt the hair at the back of her neck rise from the immense dark power that radiated off of him. His eyes were a crimson red and his teeth were far more sharper, like those of sharks. And that single gold tooth.

Melissa wanted to cower away from this monster. She wanted to run and hide. Her body shook harder but it wasn't because of the cold. No before her at the entrance crouched a predator. Primed and ready to pounce at any given moment. But she was no lamb, well not fully at least, and when she saw those eyes wander across Frisk's almost naked body she chose to protect her friend. Springing forward she used her body as a shield to cover as much of Frisk as she could without putting any weight on her and, with what she could muster, gave him the most deathly warning growl she could.

God he was so pissed! All damn day and all night he had been so fucking antsy. And for what? There was nothing even going on! King(mobtale Sans) had been cooped up in his damn throne room brooding and Ghost(Horrortale Sans) had been in a fucking mood all damn day. Not that he cared, cus he couldn't give a bigger rats ass about them, but their attitudes since yesterday didn't help his situation. So much so that he needed to get out of the damn temple.

The wind blew against his white lined black fur jacket and his black hide shorts. If he wasn't in a mood he would have gone back but for some reason he felt like he needed to go into the forest. Like there was something there he needed. Pah! The fuck was there for him that he hasn't already taken from it? It was just a stupid barren forest.

Red growled, mainly to himself. His soul was telling him to go. The damn thing hadn't told him to do something in years and fuck was it a major waste of time. The last time was what, twenty something years ago? Thirty? And it was the same thing. Head into the forest, wander around like an idiot, find fucking nothing, head back, fight with King. The last part wasn't doing to end well for him though. Then again if he tried fighting with Ghost it was going to end in two different ways; either him trying to instigate and fail cus he wasn't in the mood or Ghost was already in a fighting mood and would end up kicking his ass in one shot.

The crunch of snow grew louder the farther he walked. He was really not paying much attention until his soul told him that whatever it was it wanted was close. Sighing he looked around expecting to find nothing until a soft green glow flickered from a cluster of trees to his left.

Huh. Well that's new.

Red wandered over to the trees and maneuvered his way until he found one that had a hollowed center. There the glow began to fade and was replaced with the cries of a small child. Crouching down he peered inside to see a goat child crying over a woman. Upon looking at her his soul exploded with delight. He had to hold himself and his soul back as a surge of emotion overfilled him. There was his soulmate.

Red's sharp grin grew wider. Huh so his damn soul was right for once. Good thing he listened this time. She wasn't bad looking or nothing. Had all the right curves in all the right places. But man was she beaten up bad. It looked as if she had gone a round with Ghost on one of his really bad days. Poor thing. The child however only had a minor bump on her head. He figured his little mate had been protecting her from something. But what would attack her here? The forest here was barren from any large creatures during this time of year. Well, it didn't matter. He would take care of her. Luckily the kid had done enough to keep her stable at the moment but he could easily see that she had more than one broken bone.

"...Why did you have to be so stupid?"

Red chuckled. "Ah come on kid, she don't deserve the name call'en."

The kid looked so scared when she noticed him. She looked like she had seen the devil himself. But then she tried to protect his mate. She tried to shield her from him as if he would try and hurt her. Then that little growl. She wasn't any scarier than a Chihuahua. This made him grin more.

"Oh come on kid. Is that any way to treat a new pal?"

"Go away! I wont let you hurt her!" Melissa barked.

"You're doing her more damage being out here kid." Raising his hand he let his magic take control of Melissa's body, lifting her up and away as if she weighed nothing. With a flick he had gently put her outside behind him to sit in the snow. He wouldn't dare hurt her. Not if she was important enough to his little lady for her to get banged up this badly. Who knows, maybe if she saw him being kind to the kid she'll trust him a lot quicker? Right? Chicks dig guys that are good with kids.

Shrugging off his jacket he wrapped it around Frisk, it just barely went past her knees. Luckily for her Red was a big guy. Probably a whole head taller then her. His jacket would keep her warm enough until he got her into the temple. He gently picked her up, being mindful of her broken bones. She was so small compared to him and she weighed less then he expected. That would be alright. Once she got better he would feed her anything she wanted because once she was better he would do everything he had been thinking of doing when he finally found his soulmate.

Red held her close as he stood and turned to where he had put Melissa. She was trying her best to break out of his hold that she actually started to swet.

"C'mon kid." Red made his way over and picked her up by her chest wrap. She looked like a puppy being picked up by her parent. "Lets go someplace warmer."

In less then a second Red had them all in the temple in a large well decorated room. It was circular. In the middle was a large fire pit underneath a skylight carved through the thick green grey stone. Parallel to the entrance was also a large fur covered bed. To the right a four foot long trunk sat underneath a rectangular mirror and to the left a stone table and chairs. The table and wooden chairs were really nice. They were all carved beautifully with vines and small birds.

Red had done a good job in decorating it. In fact this room was specially made for his soul mate. Well their soul mate. Red sighed as he thought about the other two. They had all known that because they were all part of the same soul that it would not be a shock if they had to share one. Of course saying they had to share and actually sharing was going to be the hard part. At least the runt wanted nothing to do with the three of them.

The little shit had done them a favor in leaving with that Chara bitch after the first time he had seen her at the Revival ceremony 200 years back. The fucking idiot pestered and annoyed Red and the others to no end talking about expanding and shit. Even though they knew their job was to take care of the resurrections and protect the temple. Besides King had his own job of handling what goes on with the island why the hell would he want to mess with places he knew nothing of. Anyways, he hoped Sans' did not know that their soul mate was already here. Less competition.

Red let go of the kid hearing her 'oof' as she fell onto the bed before moving around to lay his pretty little lady down. He took great care not to jostle her. When he had set her down he walked over to the fire pit and lit it. The fire, although was small, filled the room with enough light so that it looked like the sun itself was there. He made sure that it was warm enough for them. He didn't know how long they had been out in the snow and he was pretty sure that the cold had already set itself deep into her to where she would no doubt get sick during her recovery.

Walking back over to the bed he leaned over and placed a boney hand on her forehead. To his relief she didn't have a fever yet. Her bangs tickled his hand as he rubber her head with his thumb. God she was so soft. Taking a bit of her hair between his fingers he rubbed them to feel if they two were soft. But good things never last.

To busy paying attention to Frisk he didn't see that Melissa was sneaking up on him. In less then a second Melissa jumped at him and bit his hand, that was propping himself over Frisk, as hard as she could. Immediately Red let go of Frisk and got her off of him. Melissa, when she landed back on the bed, stood up and got in between the two making sure that Red was not close enough to touch Frisk anymore.

"Ya little shit!" Red shook his hand. Although it didn't do any damage it still scared the shit out of him. "Do that crap again and I'll pull ya damn teeth out."

"Try me bitch!" Melissa hissed.

Red's eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"Well looky here. Seems like big bad red brought home a little wolf."

Red paled at the sound of Kings voice. Shit. He should have put up a barrier or something to keep King and the other big idiot from finding out that she was here. He wanted to spend more time with her before they shoved their way in and kicked him to the curve. To take all of her attention away from him.

No sooner had King made himself known had Ghost shown up. His looming figure stood behind King watching the situation. His one good eye scanning the room looking from Red, to Mellissa, and then landing and staying on Frisk.

Melissa tried her best to stay strong. She didn't want to show fear in front of any of them. She could handle Red, well she tried to, but these two new ones were different. They were bigger, scarier, and from what she felt a shit ton stronger. They would easily squish her between their fingers if they wanted to. God she didn't even want to think what they would do to Frisk. And the way they looked at her friend. Like a starved beast looking at a fresh kill. It scared her. This whole situation scared her.

"What's wrong kid? Ya shak'en like a leaf." King asked teleporting to the bed causing Melissa to squeak in sock that he could also do that.

Immediately Melissa went to Frisk's face and tried to use her body as a shield once more. "Please don't hurt her! I'll do whatever you want! Please!" Tears rolled down Melissa's face as she pleaded for her friend's life. Her body shook harder as he walked over to her side of the bed. He was huge compared to her. If she stood next to him in any other situation she probably would be at the top of his knee.

King chuckled. "Alright kid, but first I want ya to tell me everything that happened before ya got here. And I mean everything."


	5. A Meeting With The King

Chapter 5

Frisk lay in a sea of darkness. Dark red mist surrounded her while wisps lapped at her sides like calm waves. She was naked and all of her cuts and bruises were gone like they were never there in the first place. This place was quiet. It was nice.

Frisk cracked open her eyes to lazily stare into the void above her. She felt nice and warm. The mist below her were soft like a gentle hug. Although she was alright she felt that something was off. Not in a bad way don't get her wrong but something just didn't feel...complete. She felt... alone? Was she lonely? Yes. She did feel alone and it made her sad. She didn't want to be alone. Frisk let a tear roll down her cheek to disappear into the mist.

It was like the wisps knew of her sadness at that moment. Actually it happened when her tear touched them. Like a chain reaction they reached out to rub against her. Thickening into long red tendrils so they were just enough for her to actually feel the pressure of their sweet caresses. Frisk welcomed them. She let them massage and touch her legs, sides, and even run through her hair. It felt amazing. The tension she had in her muscles slowly melted away until she was basically like a cooked noodle.

Frisk closed here eyes as a relaxed moan freely left her lips. It was at that moment that blissful sound left her lips that the tendrils became more adventurous. Two crept up her thighs kneading and licking at them. Frisk sucked in a breath and tried to close her legs when they torturously crept higher. That didn't stop them. They forced their way past probing and lapping at her until they reached her already damp core.

"No." Frisked groaned but didn't bother in physically stopping them.

One of the tendrils teased the entrance of her folds. Slowly brushing up against it adding just a light enough pressure for it to barely make them part. The other though went around her hip towards her front to wedge its way to her already needy clit.

As this was going on four more tendrils appeared, two began to play with her breasts, one wrapped itself around her neck, and the other tangled itself in her hair pulling enough to turn her on but not enough to cause pain. The two at her breast flicked and kneaded her nipples. Her pink buds hardening at their assault.

The tendril around her clit flicked it suddenly causing Frisk to jerk. The movement making the one on your neck tighten. Almost instantly the assault on her already dripping cunt began. While one wiggled and roughly played with her clit the other forced its way into her tight channel earning another moan from her.

Frisk squirmed as the tendril pumped in and out of her roughly. The pain mixed with the pleasure tightened the coil in her stomach. Frisk was a panting mess in seconds. God this made her feel so good. It felt so real to her. She whimpered loudly, her need to orgasm showing very openly. So much so that she even began to buck her hips along with the rhythm these tendrils were going.

Frisk arched her back as she was getting so close to cumming. Her eyes were closed so tightly and her hands tried to grip something but instead turned to balled clenched fists. In seconds she came with a scream. Her body jerked hard with every pump the tendril did as it made her ride out her orgasm.

Frisk sighed happily as her body calmed. As if the tendrils were praising her for cumming for them they completely enveloped her body leaving nothing, not even her face, and cocooned her in a warm and safe veil allowing her to fall asleep.

/

Frisk woke up groggy. Her head was fuzzy and her body felt heavy. As she began to move she felt something soft brush against her body.

It was warm and comfortable. She rolled over to her side and nuzzled her face into it even taking a moment of smelling it. Whatever it was smelled like a campfire. It smelled good to her. It reminded her of the times her dad would take her and her brothers camping. It made her crave the Pan de Campo he would make. She wanted a piece with lots of butter or just a whole one smothered with honey.

Frisk was enjoying herself in the furs and Red's fur jacket that she didn't notice that someone was there with her. She was just so comfortable that all her guards were down. So much so that when a boney hand petted the back of her head she welcomed it. But the moment she heard the soft chuckle from behind her here eyes went wide in panic and her body instantly tensed up.

Fuck! Where was she? What happened!? She remembered she had fallen off of that cliff. Shouldn't she be dead though? Why was she still alive!? Fuck this was not what she expected. Melissa! Was she alright? Did she make it out alive to? And who the hell was this behind her (still petting her head)? She felt a chill go down her spine. Then her dream came back to her. Had... had he done something to her!? Oh god. That made her feel disgusting. But... she feel like she had sex or anything. Frisk closed her legs in an attempt to see if she felt any discomfort. No. There wasn't anything that felt uncomfortable.

The hand on her head twirled her hair with their finger affectionately. "G'morning doll face." King's low delicious voice purred.

Frisk curled into herself. She was honestly fearful of what might happen if she turned around to see who it was. She wanted to look around and find a way to escape but she couldn't see anything since she was facing the stone wall.

The hand on her head released her hair when she didn't answer. Yet instead of leaving her alone King decided he wanted to get a reaction out of her. His hand traveled down her head, ghosting over her naked shoulder leaving goosebumps, and agonizingly slowly traced her side before trying to disappear under the furs where he knew she was naked.

She was absolutely filthy when he saw her laying on the bed he had worked so hard to cover in the softest of furs he could find on this messed up island. Of course she was fucking gorgeous whether she was or wasn't clean but he needed to make sure her wounds wouldn't close with all that grime and crap when he helped heal her. The good part was that all three of them could do it. She had been severely fucked up. His soul hurt thinking at how so close to dyeing she was. Yeah he could have healed her completely but neither of them wanted to see it take longer than a few days. Especially since they didn't know when she was going to wake up. So they took turns. In the span of three and a half days they all had been working hard to get rid of every mark and scratch on her. Ghost did the majority of the work on the second day. He was a walking endless magic source which was perfect cus when Red and himself tried to heal her it took a lot of their magic just to fix some of her ribs and her legs.

Speaking of the other two Ghost had gone to get their little mate fresh food while Red had taken the kid to get cleaned up. Those two were a mess. The little ball of fluff was just seething ever since they had cleaned her up. She never wanted to leave their mate's side in fear that they would do something scandalous or cruel to her. Not like they would do anything cruel to their little lady love in the first place but he couldn't promise not doing anything delicious with her. She especially didn't like Red. Which was funny cus the dink wouldn't do anything relatively offensive before he got an ear full from her.

King's smile lowered slightly as he remembered what the child had told him. From everything as the moment they were abducted to the raiding of the ship by those flying monsters. Even being welcomed into Asgore's village. He had remembered the white goat coming to them in the middle of the night but he was to tired to deal with them so he had sent them with Grillby to do the revival. Had he known that the child was his mates friend maybe he could have helped her and earned brownie points with his little mate. But when she told him about Sans bullshit he mentally wished he had dusted the blue fucker. How dare he do such a thing to his own damn soulmate. What was wrong with him? Well... he knew a few things that were wrong with him. Especially being manipulated by Chara.

King would deal with him later but for right now all he wanted was to cope a feel of his little mate's buns. His hand had just slipped over her hip when she attacked though. In a flash she had grabbed his hand and, with her right foot, kicked at the point where his humerus met his scapula. If he was human this would no doubt have broken his shoulder or at least dislocated his arm. Yet to him it was like getting a slap on the wrist.

"So ya are awake." King said freeing his hand to grab the thigh of the leg she kicked with to drag her close to him to where her ass brushed up against his right leg, the fur of his pants tickling her bottom.

"No! Let me go!" Frisk tried to fight him off the moment she saw that he was another skeleton monster. At that moment all she could think about was Sans and how he had tried to kill her and here was another skeleton she didn't know who was bigger and stronger than her. Let alone the fact he tried to touch her ass. Her attempts to escape didn't work though and it only made her panic more. "Stop! Get away from me!" She screamed.

King would have let her go but if he did she would no doubt run off and rush out into the snow. That and for the fact that she was naked. A low growl threatened to escape at the thought of anyone seeing his precious little lady like this. This was only a sight reserved for him. He would dust anyone who would dare look at her like this. Well, he would have a fun time torturing them first. Make them realize the crime they had committed and make them beg to be spared only for him to end them.

Not wanting for Frisk to hurt herself he used his magic to hold her still. Oh but that only upset her more. The look of pure rage she sent him turned him on so bad. He wanted to see that face as she dusted someone. Actually she didn't even have to do the dusting herself. He would gladly do it, all she had to do was point the poor soul out. But right now all he wanted from her was to calm down.

"Look here doll face ah know ya pissed and shit but ya need to calm down. If ya do I'll explain everything." King said yet never let his magic let go of her. He could see the wheels turning in her head as her glare went from his face to his hands then back to his face. To his relief she did calm down just not the way he expected her to. The look she now had was like the look of a person that had accepted death. Then she looked away from him. Choosing to stare blankly at the stone wall. His smile lowered at this.

"Don't bother. Just do what your going to do and kill me quick when your done. Though I hope you can do a better job then your friend. He's the one that sent you, right?..." Frisk was going to wait for his response but then remembered what Toriel had told her. "Ah, I forgot you guys can't understand me. Guess that I'm just speaking to myself then." Frisk sighed. She was about to close her eyes then and just give up but the hand that held her leg released it so fast only to slam it down hard onto the bed next to her head causing her to jump.

"Listen here Sweetheart, ah do understand ya. Although ah don't know what ya went through ta get ta this island ah however do know how ya got in our forest. Ah also ain't gana do shit ta ya either. Ah was just try'en ta rile ya up was all so ya would get up ta get dressed and eat someth'en." By now King's smile left completely and his tone went from calm to angry the longer he talked. "And that shit about ya wanting me ta kill ya better be the last time ah hear that come out of that sweet little mouth of yours. The only one that's gana **die** any time soon is gana be that **fucker** that sent ya down that cliff. And ah can promise ya it **ain't** gana be a quick one."

Frisk whipped her head around so fast one would think she would have snapped it. Here eyes were wide as she looked at him in shock. Didn't Toriel say that no one would understand her for a long while? How did he? Well now that she thought about it Sans had answered her to. How in the hell could that be? And he wasn't going to kill her? Why? Why was he being so nice to her to? He even said he would get revenge for her but she didn't even know him. She was so confused, relieved, and disappointed (mostly about herself). All these emotions didn't help and all she wanted to do was cry, well she did, but only because she didn't know what else to do.

"Aw sweetheart don't cry." King wiped a tear from her cheek and sighed. "Ya breaken my heart see'en ya do that."

"Guess you can say it 'rattles your bones', huh?" Frisk weakly laughed out.

King chuckled, the sound deep and close that Frisk could feel it vibrate her body. "That's more like it. Although it wasn't very **humerus**."

Now Frisk did laugh at that. At least this person, although scary as fuck, had a sense of humor. As she wiped her face the door to the room opened. Frisk barely had time to turn and see who had came in when the bed jumped from the force of Melissa's small body.

"Your finally awake!" Melissa screeched. Ignoring the fact that King was there she shoved her way to Frisk to smash her small body to hers. The hug was incredibly tight. Frisk literally had to sit up a bit to make sure she didn't suffocate as she hugged back.

King sighed. Leaning back he gave the girls some room to have their moment. That was until Red came busting through the door.


	6. Brain Food

Chapter 6 - Brain Food

Red burst through the door in a rage only seen by the devil himself. From what Frisk saw he was covered from head to toe in both snow and ash. The snow she could guess right away but the ash was odd. Either way he was fuming and glaring right at Melissa. It looked like he wanted to rip her to shreds and it actually made Frisk uncomfortable. She clutched Melissa tighter as she saw him take a step forwards towards them.

King sighed in annoyance. Using his magic he quickly picked up Red, threw him out, and put up a barrier so that he wouldn't come back in.

Frisk looked at King and then at Red as he banged furiously on the barrier but he couldn't even make a dent in it.

"Ya shouldn't piss him off kid." King said turning his attention back to the girls.

"Well it was his fault. Saying all those dirty things he wanted to do with Frisk." Melissa blushed as she remembered Red talking to Grillby about how he couldn't wait to do all those things.

"Well no one is gana do anything with me anytime -." Frisk was going to continue but King cut her off.

"Ah now don't be so sure bout that sweetheart."

Frisk turned to glare at him. God did she look so fucking hot when she looked at him like that. "Oh? And who the hell are you to have a say in that?"

"Well being King helps ah bit but since ah'm ya soulmate and shit its gana be kind of hard to resist certain **urges**. Especially when ya keep look'en at me with them perdy eyes of ya's." He gave her a wink when he finished speaking. He loved the way she looked as she processed his words. She was so cute.

"Soulmates? If it wasn't for the fact that you're a talking magic skeleton monster, Mellissa being **alive**, and for the fact that I don't look like a shredded chew toy, I would have called you a liar. Well I could say you are because I don't know shit about you or where the hell we are." Frisk explained. She really did want to say that he was a liar but something was making her believe his words.

"But ya believe me anyways though." King said rather than asked. "That's cus ya SOUL already knows that ah ain't gana hurt ya."

"Ok, hold up. Before we get into this philosophical soul and soulmate shit explain to me first what the hell this island is and how the hell we ended up here other then the fact that those flying creatures attacked us." Frisk placed Melissa on the bed and turned fully towards King. "And you might as well explain who you and that person," she pointed to Red who was now pacing the doorway, "are and why you all brought me here."

King scooched himself back so that way he could recline his back onto the wall. "Well doll face the best place ta start is ah guess the island. This fuck'en place seems messed up but ah assure ya its not. So the island is basically a place for monsters that have human soulmates ta live here happily for as long as they want. The island draws in the humans, don't know how sweetheart so ah can't say, when their soul reaches their mature age. Then its the monster's that find and live with their soulmates for as long as they want." King picked up Red's jacket and placed it over Frisk's shoulders when he saw her shiver. "During the human's first life here they absorb the magic from the island as well as their soulmates magic and cus their soul's so tuned in to each other they could understand what the other says. But like ya said before only soulmates can understand each other at first. Then when the human's next life starts their magic and shit basically acts like a translator."

"Ok that kinda makes sense. So the island is basically a lover's paradise?" Frisk felt her cheeks heat up slightly. She brought the jacket closer in embarrassment.

"Yup but in order for the island ta do what it does the damn thing needs a magic source ta help feed it every now and again. So it finds humans that have some magic already and gives them the power to summon shit. Those people tend ta come here ta learn how to make the 'food' for the island. Each village has at least one of these people ta help make life there easier but under a certain guideline." King explained.

"So that explains the reason why Chara wanted to get rid of me." Frisk tilted her head in thought.

"Hmn. Probably. The bitch is power hungry and no doubt wanted ya to disappear so ya wouldn't take her spot."

"So then can I summon anything!? Like oh I don't know... a boat?" Frisk asked.

King laughed. "Already want to get away from me huh doll face. Damn ya make'en my heart ache."

"Can you blame me?"

King looked down at his little mate with a serious but calm look. "No." He really couldn't. Shit if he was put in the same situation he would want to leave to. But sadly that can't happen. Literally it couldn't. The Island wouldn't allow it. "Sad ta say, doll, but the island wont let ya. Yeah ya could get ta the level ta summon large things like a boat one day but the island wont let ya get no more than a mile out before bringing ya right back. Ah've seen it happen."

Frisk let out a depressed sigh. "Well that's fucked up."

"Yeah ah know."

"Ok so then how does one come back to life?" Frisked asked looking over to Melissa whom was getting ready to lay down for a nap. She chose a white fluffy fur for her blanket and what looked like a deer pelt for her pillow.

"Well that's where ya come in. Humans that can summon shit learn ta make crystals that the island feeds on. These things mixed in with the soulmate's magic can create a new body for the person ta be reincarnated into. Hence why there's one summon person in every village. They go with the family of the person when they die."

"Huh. So that's how Toriel brought back Melissa."

"Yup."

"Alright," Frisk placed her head in her hand to look directly at King, "now how I got here and who you are."

King smiled seductively at Frisk now that the subjected turned towards them both.

With a flick of his wrist, and to Frisk's fright, she was lifted up and onto his lap by his magic. Her ass sat on his thigh perfectly. If it wasn't for the fact that this monster hadn't provoked her earlier she might have been swooned by such a bold move. Although she was blushing she wasn't impressed.

"Well that doll face was a surprise when ya got here. Ya see," his hand found its way to sit comfortably on her hip. He smiled as she tried to swat him off but his hand only went right back to its now favorite spot, "Red over there found ya cus ya soul was calling out ta us for help."

"Us?" Frisk looked up at him confused.

"Mm. Ya got somewhat lucky sweetheart. Ya got 4 soulmates, except **Sans**," King said his name with such disgust, "we, well **I**, promise ta make ya life here in my temple as comfortable and hopefully **pleasurable** as possible."

Frisk gave him that 'oh really' look which only made his grin sharper. Frisk placed a finger gently on his sternum looking from it up to his dark red eyes. "And whom are my so called other soulmates?" She slowly dragged her finger down, not taking her eyes away from his. If she didn't know better she could have sworn she saw him shiver from that. She quickly retracted her hand but it was to late.

King snatched her hand before she could even get three inches away and pulled her to him somewhat rougher than he'd liked. While one hand had a hold of her wrist the one on her hip went straight to cup her ass and move her to where she was now straddling him. Her shocked and flustered look was so adorable. Her little tease turned him on badly and he was pretty sure she could feel his bulge just inches from her core. Ugh was it so fucking painful to not pound her into the damn bed right now. But he couldn't do that. She was still weak and would no doubt pass out from the first few minutes of fun. And that **wasn't** fun. No. He wanted her to play for hours. He wanted her to beg for more after each and every single orgasm he would give her. He wanted to see her on her back filled with so much of his cum that it flowed out of her. Hell he would still continue to fuck her then. He felt his cock twitch under his pants. Fuck what had she asked him? Shit. Something about them. What were they talking about again? Ah right, who were her soulmates?

King hummed. "There's Red, Ghost, and the King himself which is ya's truly."

"So are the others skeletons as well?"

"Yeah, unfortunately that's someth'en ah cant control."

"No. No, you're right. I guess that's fine." Frisk didn't feel anything negative about them being skeletons, but it just felt weird having three of them as her soulmates. How would they share their time together? Would she feel bad for spending more time with one rather than the other? Would they get upset? Fight? Oh that would be kinda cool. Having three people fight over her was kinda hot. Or maybe they would have sex with her all together. How would that work out? King was pretty big height wise. Were the other two big as well? Were they **big**? She could feel the bulge of King's hard on when she moved. It sent a shiver down her spine. **Lord help her**. She thought to herself. But was she ready for any of that yet? Would he get mad if she asked him to give her time to get used to this place before they did anything?

"Ah can tell what ya think'en doll and ah would gladly advise waiting. We ain't in no rush now that ya are safe here with us. Howev'ah just so ya know it aint gana stop us from getting handsy." King explained giving her ass a good squeeze.

Frisk squeaked and tried to get out of his grasp but that only caused her to rub herself against his hard on. If she wasn't careful she would cause him to go back on his words. She needed to get out of his lap quickly. "Oh uh did you say you wanted me to get dressed?"

"Mmn. Ah did but ah really like ya the way ya are now. " King gave her ass another squeeze before hearing a gurgling growl come from the beauty on him. Sighing he placed a light kiss on her head before standing up to place her on the bed. "Hall get ya some clothes."

As King made his way over to the long trunk where they had gathered her clothes Ghost appeared outside the room spooking Red. His one good eye looked at the barrier and then over to the people whom were inside. Lifting a hand he gently poked the barrier causing it to shatter. In one big step he was already inside. Red took this moment to try and enter the room but the moment Ghost stepped in a new barrier was up and Red ended up blocked out again. Oh this pissed him off to the point to where he teleported away.

Ghost crept into the room nice and slow. He didn't want to spook Frisk. Let alone cause her to fear him. That's the worst thing he could think of. It would destroy him from the inside out. So he opted to head to the stone table to place the sack of food he had gotten for her on it. He didn't turn back right away but he could feel her eyes on him as he took the food out. Fresh baked bread, cheese, fruit, even a cooked quail he had snatched from one of the monsters that Grillby had cooked for.

The moment he had set the quail out he heard the soft pit pats of bare feet coming up to him. Without turning he looked over to see Frisk peak around him to ogle the assortment he had brought her. She was so tiny standing next to him. From where she stood she barely came up to his sternum.

He could see her mouth start to water which to him meant that she approved of his choices. That was a relief. He didn't know what she liked and he tried to find as many different things as he could but it was the start of winter on the island now. This meant that there was not going to be very many fruit or vegetable dishes let alone good meat ones. He just hoped she liked them. That's all he wanted right now. But she wasn't getting anything. She just stood there looking between him and the food as if he would bite her if she tried to get something. His always present smile lowered slightly. To show her she was welcome to eat he took a piece of quail and held it out to her.

He watched her look from him and then back to the piece of meat and then back to him. Her grey blue eyes weary. Then she did something that made him blush. Opening her mouth she leaned forward and took it from him. Her soft lips brushing over his thumb. He watched her chew it for a second before she swallowed and looked up at him with a smile.

She liked it! Oh that made him so happy. If he was a dog monster and had a tail it would be wagging so hard that it might cause a tornado. But he wasn't, thankfully, so instead he opted to continue hand feeding her. To his delight she allowed him to do so. Oh it made his soul so happy. She even allowed him to do it when King brought her clothes to change.

He had brought her a wine colored fur tube top and a similar colored cloth skirt. The skirt itself had a nice white lined edge with small triangles that traveled halfway up her left leg. To Frisk it was really pretty and the fur on her chest was super soft. It definitely wasn't mink but it felt just as soft. She ran her fingers over the fur as King helped her tie the skirt on securely. Wouldn't want it coming loose and embarrassing her if she decided to leave her room today.

When King was finished getting her fixed up he patted her on the head and sighed. After taking another piece of food from Ghost she looked up at King. "Alright sweetheart. Got ya all set. Ah got shit to do so ah will leave ya with Ghost for a while. Red's kinda pissed that ah kicked him out so if he comes and causes ta much drama just come find one of us. If ya gana look around don't go ta far and get ya'self all tired out. If ya get lost just ask anyone you see ta point ya back here. Since ya mah little queen now they shouldn't give ya any trouble."

"What if they do?" Frisk asked curiously thinking he would joke yet instead of getting a joke of sorts King's aura turned dark and ominous. Then she heard the sound of something crunch to her right. Looking over to Ghost she noticed the metal cup in his hand, or what was left of it, crumpled and cracked like it was paper. The content inside which she could presume was water dripped onto the floor and had wet his black hide pants.

The hand on her head smoothed out her hair as King answered her question. His eye lights small pin pricks. "If anyone does all ya have ta do is point them out. Ok?"

Frisk felt her heart rate pick up in fear at the dark and cruel way he said that. She really hoped no one would mess with her only so that she wouldn't see this side of them just yet. Or better yet she would probably stay here in her room. She could nap with Melissa. She was still feeling a bit tired. "Oh ok." Was her reply.

With a satisfied hum and one last pet of Frisk's head he teleported away, the barrier leaving just as soon as he did.

Frisk looked at where King had stood a few seconds ago. The fact that he could teleport was kinda cool. She wondered where he had needed to go and what he needed to do since he was king. Then the words he had said before came back to her... **Mah little queen**... The phrase alone made her blush a deep shade of red.

A finger poking her cheek caused her to turn back to Ghost. He was standing there looking at her with his eye light bright and dilated. The crushed cup that was in his hand had been discarded onto the table, still completely unusable.

"Arn't you hungry? I cant be the only one to eat." Frisk asked.

"No... You eat." Ghost's simple and to the point command was not a surprise to Frisk. He looked like a monster of few words even with the fact that he had a huge hole in his massive skull. And if it wasn't for the fact that he was being sweet to her she would have been absolutely terrified of him. Well she was when he had came in but then she saw how he had been tip toeing around her like she was a small bird that would have taken off with any sudden move. Like he was more scared of her.

She looked at his face as he thought of what to feed her next. Other than the hole in his skull he only had one good eye and a smile that never wavered. And those fangs on him. Wooooh boi. She hoped if he wanted to kiss her he could do so without slicing off a lip. Or piercing her with those two large K9's on his lower jaw. Those things looked to be at least seven inches long, smooth, and sharp. She figured that if Ghost had skin he would have looked like an orc.

Frisk's musing over Ghost came to an end when he handed her a piece of pear. Gladly she allowed him to put it in her mouth. They stayed like that for a while. Ghost happily fed Frisk until she was ready to pop. The poor girl hadn't eaten anything that good in a long while so she gladly took her time and sampled everything that he had brought her. And soon enough Frisk had gotten tired which was perfectly fine for him as he watched her slowly lean against him to keep herself up. Yet that didn't last long and Ghost had to pick her up and place her back onto her bed where she slept next to Melissa buried in a mountain of furs.


	7. Touch Me

Chapter 7 - Touch Me

Frisk sat at her stone table almost hidden by the pile of things that were scattered on top of it. It had been a few days since she had woken up and had her encounter with Ghost and King. Since then she had been actually very well comfortable staying here with them.

On the first day after her food nap she had decided to look around the temple a bit. It was rather big and was made out of thick stone that, in her opinion, could not have been built by humans. There was just no way with how big the stones were and how deep it ran into the ground. There were extensive passages, levels, and large rooms that she really didn't believe would fit in such a place. The ones she mostly visited since were of course King's throne room, the dining hall where she met Grillby, and the garden. The garden was rather her favorite even if it was covered in snow.

Everyone here was rather quite nice to her. She didn't know if it was because of King and the other two's influence or if it was because they were just generally nice. She was pretty sure it was because of the earlier but she was really hoping it was the later. She didn't want to be friends with someone if they didn't want to and she wasn't one to force anyone. So far two that she had genuinely saw as a potential friend were Grillby and a cute little monster named Temmie. She had stumbled upon the small animal monster on her way back to her room. It was talking to another monster about selling it something that would help it pay for schooling. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of schooling this little monster wanted to get into and ended up having a nice chat with it. Temmie was very interested in business from what she learned and also had a hobby of making armor.

Frisk sighed as she played with the binding of a book she had summoned. She had been trying to get some books that would help Temmie as well as practice on how to summon things. It really took a lot out of her just to try and get something so small. The book in front of her wasn't even anything close to what Temmie needed and it was rather small. Like one of those pocket bibles that the woman at her mother's church used to hand out.

"Ya ok there darl'en?" Red asked after he teleported into the room. He had been so mad that he had been locked out by not only King but Ghost as well. King's barrier could have been broken over time but Ghost's was not even worth trying. It would have been like using a pea shooter to try and shoot through a 10 inch thick steel wall. Thankfully they had done that though. He was to pissed by what Melissa had done to him that he could have done something to reckless that no only harm his little mate's friend but also Frisk as well. And both of those were no Bueno. So he left to cool his head, and wash it, before returning that night.

To his surprise Frisk wasn't as freaked out as he thought she would be. He guessed that was cus King had explained all the stuff to her. But she still looked upset. Not 'leave me alone don't touch me' upset but more like 'im sad cus I cant go out tonight' upset. He figured it was cus she found out that she wasn't able to leave the island. So that night he had came back he had stayed a while to try and talk with her. She didn't say much and most of the conversations was about the island and about him and the other two skeletons. It was kind of awkward halfway through when his soul started acting up. But he willed it away. That was alright. They had plenty of time to frick frack later. that night he just wanted her to get comfortable around him.

Today he had been secretly following her around as she got used to the temple and the people there. She looked so pretty in the pink fur and skirt he had got Muffet to make her. Although she didn't live in the temple and she was more of a baker than a seamstress he still had wanted for the spider monster to make these outfits for his mate. They fit her perfectly and made her look so beautiful. Especially the way he was able to perfectly see her ass sway as she walked. He would make sure Muffet was paid heavily.

Frisk looked like she was comfortable walking around in the temple. He would say that he would let her live somewhere else with her if she didn't feel comfortable here but unfortunately Red and the other two were tied to this place. They had a job to do and the island wouldn't even let them off the island in the first place. But so far she was fine. She smiled at every monster and person she came across and even struck up a conversation with Grillby and Temmie. His soul warmed knowing how sweet she was to their people. Even when she noticed that they didn't wish to speak with her only because they feared that he would dust them if they said anything wrong.

Frisk sighed as she sat up in her chair. "Yeah. Just still getting used to summoning things... How long does it usually take for humans to learn to get it right?"

Red shrugged as he came over to where she sat to see what she had gotten. "Don't know. Usually depends on da people and how badly they wana get the shit they need." Red picked up a science book. He flipped though a few pages before placing the book back. "But most oh dem go ta the city to learn."

Frisk immediately perked up at that almost jumping out of her chair. "There's a city here!?"

Red, nearly spooked by her sudden reaction, nodded. "Yeah. Da people dat live there are mostly scholars and merchants. Can be real ass wipes sometimes."

"Can we go? Not now of course but will you take me there soon?" Frisk asked as she stood up to walk right up to Red. She batted her eyes at him as she waited for his answer.

God was she so fucking cute. How could he tell her no when she did that? He could feel his face get hot as he was sure that he had started to blush. "U-uh yeah. I'll take ya probably when da snow stops being so heavy."

Frisk squealed with delight before jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Red felt his soul flutter. He didn't hesitate in hugging her back almost smashing her to him. She was so warm and her skin was so soft the only thing was that she was so thin. Although she was he was glad she had been eating. He wanted her to fill back out to the was he think she was before. That and because it would give him a softer hold to grab on to when they do the dirty. Red buried his nose in her hair. She smelled like Butterscotch and honey.

Frisk was so happy that she'll get to see more of this island. Especially a place that reminded her of home. Frisk felt Red nuzzle her head. She allowed him to. She was coming to terms with this whole soulmates/mate thing. She actually really liked the attention she was getting from them. Of course they had not done anything sexual to her after what King had done and for some reason she really wished they did. She didn't know if it was because of her soul or if it was because she had actually started considering the three large skeletons as attractive but either way she had started to get needy. So much so that she would actually ogle Red or King when they came to see her. And Ghost. Whoa boy was that a new can of worms. When the hell did she become so kinky that she had wished the big guy would rough her up a bit? To bite her with that incredibly sharp maw of his to the point where he drew a little blood.

Frisk clutched onto Reds jacket as her thoughts ran whiled and her underwear started to dampen.

Red immediately caught the scent of her arousal. In a matter of seconds he had teleported them over to the bed, pinned her down, and ground his hips up against her ass releasing a husky growl that sent a delightful shiver down her spine.

"Red." Frisk's tone was laced with need but also fear. She obviously had not done anything with anyone before and although she wanted him to do what she thought he was going to do she was still fearful.

"Don't worry babe." He rubbed her thigh comfortingly. "I know ya tired from practicing so I ain't gana do that to ya just yet but that ain't mean I'm gana miss this moment ta make ya cum for me."

Red's words made Frisk's skin heat up. He wasn't going to have sex with her? That made her feel a little bit better. Yet it also made her think of what he was going to do.

"Just stay still m'k?" Red released her hands leaning back to look down at her.

"Alright." Frisk whispered.

Red smiled at his little mate. She was so obedient and for doing so he was going to reward her perfectly. His hand on her thigh snacked its way up to untie the string keeping her skirt on her hips. He watched it as he slowly pulled it down giving him a perfect tease show of what was hidden beneath.

Her grey underwear was so wet. He couldn't help but brush two of his fingers over her dampness. Immediately at the sensation of his fingers on her she tensed up. Red pressed slightly harder as he traveled down separating her folds and when he got to her clit he circled it earning a soft mew out of her as well as her body jerking away only to come back ready for him to continue.

"Damn darl'en ya so moist." Red growled. He continued to rub her through her underwear pressing and circling around her most sensitive places.

"Red!" Frisk moaned. She needed more. Well actually she wanted more. So much so that she opened her legs wider allowing him easier access.

Oh this made him hard so quick. She was so welcoming of him that it sent his soul doing flips. It wanted him to rip off those thin underwear and shove his read cock into her and fuck her so hard that neither of them would be able to move for days. He couldn't do that though. Even if she was inviting him. He knew better. So instead of ripping off her underwear he merely used his other hand to slide them down her ass.

The cool air tickled Frisk's crotch but was replaced by Reds hot pants as he leaned his head in towards her soaked pussy and breathed in her delicious scent. She waited anxiously for him to do something only to jump slightly when she felt something hot and wet slide across her right ass cheek. Frisk turned her head to see that Red had summoned his tongue. This amazed her. Yeah she knew they could summon appendages cus he obviously had a dick even if he was a skeleton but a tongue was kind of cool.

"Red wait, please?" She asked trying to turn herself but Red's hands held her firmly in place.

"Ya want me ta quit?" He asked a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No! I just want to lay on my back. Please?" She watched his face change in only a second from sad to excited.

"Fuck babe ya can lay any way ya want. Which ev'ah makes ya comfortable." Red leaned back and let go of her so that way she could flip over on her back. He watched her kick her skirt and her underwear off and out of the way before relaxing back onto the bed.

"Mmn, thank you." She replied but when he just sat there staring at her she used her foot to rub his arm to get his attention. "Come on. Get to work." She teased.

In an instant he was on top of her. He had pulled her ass flush to him and ground his hips into her. His mouth collided with her own in a searing kiss.

Frisked moaned into Red's mouth and ground her hips with his needing the extra friction. She opened her mouth to take a breath yet the moment she did he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. The two kissed intensely never breaking away as their grinding became more rough and aggressive.

Frisk whimpered in need. She was getting enough to get off but she needed more. Seeming to sense Frisk's needs he snaked his hand down between the both of them until he found her pearl. In succession with their rhythm he flicked and rubbed it. The new sensation with the friction of their own thrusts quickly threw Frisk over the edge in an extreme orgasm.

Frisk cried out in Reds mouth. Her body shook and spasmed with every flick and rock Red kept giving her intentionally trying to have her come again. Which in itself didn't take long and Red soon found himself cumming as well. When he did he broke away from Frisk's mouth to let out a guttural moan.

Frisk panted. Never had she done something so needy and so adrenalin rushing before. Usually she would be quick and simple when she played with herself. But this! This was like she was a needy bitch in heat. She wanted him to go at her. She needed him to be aggressive. To make her cum till she turned into a spasming puddle. And she didn't know why. Really she didn't. She was always calm and collected. Always one to control her emotions. Yet once she came to this place, she couldn't.

Frisk layed her head back onto the bed as she calmed down from her euphoric high. Her hands played with the lining of Reds jacket. He was still on top of her. He lowered himself to where he was gently laying on top of her, his face at the crook of her neck. His breath was hot against her skin, dampening it. His eyes tired and relaxed.

"Fuck Darl'en, ya so fucking sexy." Red breathed out. He grabbed a piece of her hair, playing with it between his fingers.

"Oh? Am I?"

"Heh. I ain't a liar when it comes ta ya. Ya got meh wrapped around ya finger already."

Frisk smiled. Turning her head she gave the top of his skull a kiss. This earned her an appreciative squeeze as he held her tighter.

As they both calmed down Frisk looked up to see if the sun was still out. She didn't want to sleep yet or during the day time. She wanted to keep a regular sleep schedule. Especially if her guys, more like herself, were gana be having sexy fun time with her. Yet as she looked up to the ceiling her body instantly froze. A look of shocked fear came across her and she instantly started to panic.

"Red." She tried to whisper.

"Hmmn?"

"You need to get up."

"Kay just give meh a sec and I'll play with ya again."

"No! You need to get up now!" Her voice shook which actually grabbed his attention.

"What's the matter?" He leaned back to look down at her in confusion. She was fine just a few seconds ago. Why was she so scared? Was it because if him? Had he said something wrong? And when he had gave her enough space to let her curl in on herself he noticed that she wasn't looking at him but rather something behind him. Something that scared her shitless.

Slowly he turned his head to see what it was and once he locked on to it he immediately went into defense mode.

"Don't move and stay quiet." He commanded slowly bringing the furs around them to cover her. He made sure she was completely hidden before he slowly got off the bed to face the same bat-dog creature that had attacked Frisk and Melissa.

The creature was not as large as the others Frisk had met with but it was still a danger. Red had no idea how it had gotten inside though. The oval opening on the ceiling was to small for it to climb or squeeze through. Which meant that it could have came through the door. But he had closed it. Right? He was for sure he and it couldn't have gotten in without being caught by any of the monsters that lived in the temple. It was impossible for it to get here without it being noticed. Well right now it didn't matter how it had gotten in. Right now all that mattered was keeping Frisk hidden and killing the nasty fuck.

The monster clung to the ceiling with its sharp claws. Drool slid and dripped onto the floor from its foaming mouth and its bulging eyes scanned the room quickly for any sign of movement until it locked onto Red as he slowly got off the bed. The creature growled as it turned its head towards him, the blisters on its neck popping spraying the puss everywhere.

Red waited for the creature to attack first. He needed it to expose its chest so that he could get to its weak point. Using his magic he summoned one of his bone spikes.

The moment the creature saw the bone weapon it screeched threateningly. The creature detached itself from the ceiling to fall feet first onto the floor before rushing to attack Red.


	8. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 8 - Don't Leave Me

Frisk hid under the furs as Red fought the creature. She could hear its roars and screams as it tried to get to him. The battering as things were knocked over. The feeling of something hot on her bed. Then there was the sound of a loud crunch. That made her worry. Had Red been hurt? Was he ok? She tried to listen some more yet there was no sound afterword. Quickly she threw the furs off of her. She needed to see if he was alright.

What Frisk saw when she got up was gruesome. There was blood everywhere. Her room was covered in it. Her heart and breathing picked up. She started to panic. Fear drenched her soul as her imagination forced images that were not really there to appear.

The room turned completely red as the stone walls were replaced the metal ones from the ship. The sounds of groaning metal and gunshots echoed all around her as she tried to find a way out. Looking around the floor she found a skirt she didn't recognize. She put it on immediately. But in her rush her stomach started to churn. She felt sick. She didn't know if the room itself was swaying or if it was her. Either way she ended up falling near the table. Reaching to grab on to the chair she noticed something underneath it. But to her horror it wasn't what she needed to see. There laying dead covered in maggots and decay was the other girl from the ship. The hole in her back festering and rotten.

Frisk held back a gag as she scooted back as far as she could away from her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out for help but those things were here. They'll find her if she did. She needed to run. She needed to escape. Melissa! Where was Melissa!? She was right there with her a minute ago right? Hadn't she ran here with her?

A voice caught her attention. Whipping her head around she prayed it would have been the blond teen, sadly it wasn't. This time Frisk didn't hold back as she screamed. There standing in front of her was Sans. He was covered in blood and behind him was the bat creature. It was dead but her brain was causing her to believe that it wasn't. That it's bulging eyes were staring right at her waiting for a sign from her to pounce. Immediately Frisk got to her feet. She wouldn't allow either of them to get her. Not this time.

Red had easily killed the bat creature. When it had lunged at him the bone spike he had created went right through aiming perfectly in the creature's weak point. The creature cried out as it began to die but unfortunately it fumbled and thrashed around as it tried to escape. Red didn't know where it would have gone to flee but he was pissed that it spilled blood all over his mates room. It was going to be a bitch to clean. He could hear Frisk move behind him but he didn't pay no mind till he speared the creature again for good measure. This time a bit of blood sprayed on him and his clothes. Not much but would bring concern to anyone who saw him without an explanation.

With the creature now dead he turned back to see if Frisk was ok. She wasn't. She was acting weird. She was incredibly pale and the smell of fear coming off of her was almost suffocating. Somehow she had managed to find a skirt and put it on. She was scurrying away from something she had seen under the table. The look of disgusted horror on her face. But there was nothing there. Why was she so scared?

"Frisk?" He called her, taking a few steps over to her. Her reply was unexpected. He had thought that she would come to him. Instead she screamed, got to her feet, and backed away as fast as she could. This hurt his soul. His little mate was afraid of him. Why? He saw her look between him and the creature. She acted like it was still alive and would grab her. He was 100% sure it was dead though.

"Darl'en. Its alright, come here." He cooed, a hand outstretched for her to take. But she refused. Instead she opted to look for a way around him. He knew she was going to bolt. If it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't in her right state of mind he would have allowed her. He would have let her run right past him. But she would more than likely harm herself if she ran around like she was now. When she did try to run around him he easily teleported in front of her and grabbed her. He gently held her close to him. Immediately he had his soul send out calming waves out to Frisk's but her fear took a strong hold onto her that it looked like she wouldn't calm after a good while.

"Let go of me! You fucking bastard! Get away!" She yelled kicking and struggling against him. Somehow she had managed to get one of her hands free. Frisk tried to run again then. Yet as she turned around her body was brought back to him. Her back pressed against his chest and she could feel his head press against the side of her own. His free arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer, her ass pressing against his groin. She felt disgusted. Sans touching her like this made her feel sick. She despised him. Hated him. If she had a better hold of her so called power she would have killed him. But she was so weak and he had her where he wanted her once again.

Frisk felt tears fall from her eyes as despair clutched onto her soul. Where was Red or the others? Why weren't they here? Why were they not protecting her like they said they would? Wasn't Red just with her a minute ago? Where had he gone? Had he really abandoned her? Had he left her here knowing that one of the persons she hated the most had her and could do as he pleased? No! He couldn't have. Maybe he was close. "Red. Red! Help! Red help me!" She cried out not knowing that Red was the one that was holding her right now and not Sans.

"Its alright. Ah'm right here." Red whispered to her. Although she was turned around he could see her tears pouring down her face. His chest hurt looking at her. He knows she was far away, lost in some sort of nightmare her mind had created. He let go of her arm to wrap it around the top of her chest to hold on to her other shoulder and brought his body down closer to her. His cheek tried to rub against her own but the moment it touched her skin she jerked away like he was the most disgusting thing ever.

"Shut up! You're not him! You're nothing like him! Red!" Her voice broke as she screamed his name.

"Shhh. It's alright." He held her tighter and sent out a stronger calming wave from his soul. This time it actually worked as he could feel her body relax under him. "Ya fine darl'en. Ain't noth'en gana hurt ya. It's ok."

"Red?" Her voice was but a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. Ya ok. Ya safe now." Red loosened a bit when he felt her want to turn and face him. She maneuvered herself to look up at him. Her face still held so much fear and concern. Her tear filled eyes scanned his face. Frisk's hand even came up to touch his jaw, thumb running over one of his sharp teeth, as if trying to see if it was fake. Like someone had disguised themselves as him. And when she fully realized that it was Red she sprung onto him so fast clinging onto him for dear life.

Red picked her up as her legs had started to wobble. Bringing her over to the bed he was going to set her down but she immediately began to protest clinging to him. Her nails tried to dig into his scapula so that she could hold on tightly when he tried to detach her from him.

"NO! Nononopleaseno! Don't leave me!"

"Ah got ta check ta see if there are any more of those things. Can't bring ya out there and ah sure as hell aint letting ya follow me."

"Then take me to King, or Ghost! Please I don't care which just as long as I'm not here." She begged.

Red obliged. Holding her close he teleported to the side of the throne room. Red didn't know if King was busy and normally when he was here he is. Sure enough there were monsters and their human mates here but he paid them no mind.

King sat lax in his throne while Ghost stood next to him arms crossed. King and Ghost looked over to them from the corner of their eyes when they felt Red's magic. They had expected it to just be him but when they saw how he looked and Frisk they immediately stood up. They were about to go over to her but she beat them to it.

Frisk sprung out of Red's hold and ran as fast as she could towards them. The smell of fear still clung to her making both larger males go into high alert. Frisk easily climbed up the few steps up to the throne and crashed herself into Ghosts massive body. Of course this did shock him but no amount of force from her would dare make him budge.

He bent down and checked her over. She was shaking. Tears still fell down her face which he quickly wiped away with his thumb. She was uninjured but he didn't know why. When he saw her shiver either from the fear of it was because it was cold in there he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Wiping another tear away he pulled the hood over just enough that the people behind her wouldn't see the way she looked right now. When he placed his hand back down though she scooted closer to him leaving no gap in between. Her small hands reached out to cling onto his clavicle to keep herself up. Ghost could feel her legs starting to give way so he wrapped one of his massive arms under her legs and picked her up to where she was sitting on his arm. Immediately she placed her head on his shoulder and seemed to shrink and disappear into his jacket. The only visible thing anyone could see was her small hand still death gripped onto his clavicle.

Ghost placed a hand on her back and gently scratched her back soothingly. Yet his poor little mate continued to shake in fear.

"What happened?" King asked turning to Red as he teleported closer.

"One of them flying freaks was in her room. I don't know how it got in but it ended up dead." Red explained crossing his arms.

King glared at Red as he listened turning to Frisk when Red finished. "And how did she end up like dis?"

"Fuck if I know! She didn't even recognize me and freaked out."

King sighed. Turning to the monsters and humans waiting and listening to them he waved a hand to dismiss them. The crowd quickly left knowing that if they pressed their matters they would be in trouble and knew that they would also get their business sorted out later. "Red, ya come with meh and we'll check around for anymore. I'll also have the Doggo and the others place more guards around the temple."

"What bout her?" Red asked using his thumb to point toward Frisk.

King looked over to her again and then looked up to meet Ghosts single eye light. "She'll be fine." And with that he teleported away. Red followed soon after leaving Ghost and Frisk alone in the throne room.


	9. Ghostly Caresses

Chapter 9 - Ghostly Caresses

Frisk didn't know when she had fainted after clinging on to Ghost. She didn't know where she was with him or why the room they were now in was so dark. When she had woken up she was being held, cradled, in Ghost's arms. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not as his one eye light was completely gone and he made no sound. Immediately Frisk had thought that he had died or was dead but then she felt the slight movement of his chest rising and falling.

Frisk poked her head out from his jacket's hood. It was so warm and soft but as she noticed it had lots of holes in it. Like his claws had either torn it or it was just really old. It smelled like late autumn with a hint of dirt and spice. Frisk breathed in deeply. There was a hidden scent there as well. It faintly smelled like metal. Frisk immediately tensed up when she recalled what smelled exactly like it. Blood. Why did he smell like that? Was it because of her? Had those things attacked again? Her breathing picked up and her heart rate quickened. Had they been attacked and now they were hiding? Is that why they were here? Is that way Ghost wasn't awake?

Frisk's hold on Ghost's rib tightened causing the large skeleton to wake. He had been resting waiting patiently for his little mate to wake up. He had brought her to his room knowing that no one would disturb them there. It was a nice quiet dark space that always calmed him down when he was in one of his moods. When he got here he sat himself down on his pile of hay and furs. It wasn't the cleanest place but he would clean if she wanted him to.

As he woke he could feel Frisk's soul panic. He understood that she would when she woke up. His eye light appeared and looked down at her. She was clinging to him so tightly that if he was a human she probably would have snapped his rib clean in half. He needed to calm her down, to show her that she was fine.

Frisk jumped when Ghost's arm that cradled her shifted bringing her to sit up a bit. Her head snapped up to look at him realizing that he was awake. The moment her eyes met with his single one she calmed some. There was no fear, no anger, no sign in them letting her know that they were in any form of danger. What she did see was the look of concern. She knew it was from her though. She guessed she must have spooked him running up to him like she had and clinging to him like a frightened little monkey.

"Ghost. Where are we?" She asked finally releasing her hold on his ribs.

"Safe place..."

Frisk wanted to give him that 'no shit' look. She figured that much out when she finally calmed down.

"Have Red and King been gone for a long time?"

"Five hours... Don't know where." He reached with his free hand to bring the hood of his jacket away from her face. His hand lingered there as if debating on whether or not to touch her.

Frisk took the initiative. Grabbing his large hand gently she brought it to her face. His hand was surprisingly warm. Not that they didn't give off heat. She found that out when she first met King when she sat on top of him. She had figured though that is was caused more from their magic but Ghost hadn't used his for a while, or at least she thinks he hadn't. Anyways, she liked it. She placed the side of her face in the middle of his hand and rubbed against it. Her small hands wrapping around his thumb and wrist.

Ghost's eye dilated when he felt her soft flesh against his hard hand. His fingers curled around her face and head. Her hair was so soft. She was so soft. So soft... and nice... and beautiful... He bent his head down to nuzzle the top of her head making sure his two tusk like fangs didn't harm her. He breathed in slowly. He wanted to engrave her scent into his mind. He never wanted to forget what she smelled like. She smelled so sweet. He nuzzled lower. Then he smelled it. Something bitter. Something that wasn't her natural scent. Ghost let out a low bellowing growl.

Frisk didn't have time to react as Ghost summoned his tongue and slid it, a bit roughly, across the side of her face and through her hair. She squeaked and tried to wiggle away to hide in his jacket but his hand on her head wrapped around the back of her neck. He pulled her forward to sit up easily no matter how much she squirmed. His tongue ran everywhere he could smell that bitter scent. He wanted to rid it from her even if he was going to over power her own natural scent with his own.

"Ghost." Frisk weakly whined. She tried to push his face away but when her hand came to cover his mouth his wet tongue ran over her tiny appendages. Immediately she retracted her hand giving him the opportunity to continue.

His mouth went right for her neck. A wet trail going from her clavicle, over her shoulder, and up the side of her neck.

This made Frisk shiver. Unfortunately for her this was starting to turn her on. Her sex began to get just as moist as Ghost's rust colored tongue. She tried to hide it though. Her legs closed together and she attempted to shift her position to have her back facing Ghost but as she moved she noticed that she was missing something. Fuck! She had forgotten to put on her underwear when she got out of the bed. Would he notice? Had he already noticed!? A deep almost demonic sounding rumble vibrated through her body from behind her. Yup. He noticed.

Frisk made an attempt to get out of his lap but it was to late.

Ghost grabbed her neck from the front as well as her left leg and brought her back to sit flush against him, his large bulge pressing against her ass. His face came next to her own. His breathing was different. Like he was addicted to her aroused scent that he had to take deeper more intense breaths.

Frisk tried to get his hand on her neck to let go. Her small ones tugged and pulled but it was no use. He had her where he wanted her. There was no escaping whatever he was going to do to her. And not only did that make her scared but it also turned her on more. The thought of him dominating her and fucking the shit out of her made her sex quiver. She was becoming more and more aroused that she didn't notice that she was rubbing her ass against him. Teasing him through the fabrics that kept both of them apart. His hold on her leg tightened as he brought her ass down onto him as he ground his fully formed dick against her core.

Frisk let out a moan. He was definitely bigger than she thought. But lord did he feel so good rubbing against her. So much so that she wanted more. The next time Ghost had ground into her she opened her legs wider, the smell of her arousal thick in the air now.

Ghost was almost intoxicated by her scent that he would have no doubt driven him insane. But he kept his cool. Kind of. He was going to rut with his little mate. He was going to make her his. Officially his. Only his. Well.. until King and Red mated with her as well. But until then she was his and his alone.

In an instant Ghost had ripped off her skirt throwing it god knows where in the room away from them and went straight for her soaked cunt. His fingers went to work straight away driving two into her channel while his thumb viciously played with her clit. His head found the back of her left shoulder. He licked it. The taste of sweat and her natural sweet smell made him make a rumbling sound from deep within him. This spot was perfect. **He** would mark her here. Everyone would be able to see it. To know that she was taken by **him**. To know not to even dare to mess or even cross her. **He** will be her shield. **He** will protect her.

Frisk cried out when she came from his rough foreplay. Her cry and body shook as her sex spasmed and clenched down on his still pumping fingers. She wanted more. Needed more. Even to the point to where she rode his hand throughout her orgasm to the point where she came again instantly. Her eyes became blurry from so much pleasure he had gave her. Her hearing also started to go. She didn't know when he had freed his cock. Nor when he had already positioned himself to enter her. The only thing she did know was the burning pain that came from when the head of it pushed its way in.

Frisk immediately tensed when the realization of what was happening clicked in. He was taking her virginity. He was going to take it. Fear swept over Frisk. Not for the fact that he was taking her. No she was fine with that but the fear came from the fact that she was a virgin and the fact that he was fucking massive and as he continued to push further in the more painful it became.

Frisk tried to get off of him. She maneuvered her legs to go underneath her so that she could make an attempt to stand up but his hold on her neck tightened and forced her to stay put. Frisk's hands came back up to his hand on her neck to try and pry them away but again it was no use. Her struggling only made his cock go further inside until it finally broke her barrier. Frisk's body instantly froze as a jolt of burning pain swept through her.

Ghost didn't give her time to settle as he started to pump in and out of her. The more he worked her the better he knew she would feel. He just needed a bit more stimulation. His fingers found their way back to her clit to give her that.

Frisk jerked when his fingers played with her. Indeed the pain did fade away and pleasure did take its place and soon enough she started to relax more. And it wasn't until she began to thrust with him that his hold on her neck loosened. Frisk moaned softly. Leaning back she rested against Ghosts sternum. Her breasts bounced along with her as she started to rock faster. Her hands released his and managed to find their way to his ribs. Her tiny hands wrapped around, or at least tried to, his thick grey white bones using them to help support her as she rocked and rolled her hips faster.

Her breath hitched when she felt Ghost's tongue lather and lash at her neck. His breath was so warm against her skin making the saliva left behind go cold when he breathed in. It actually made her shiver. She was getting close. The coil in her abdomen was becoming so tight now. Her walls began to clench around him with each rough thrust. She then felt Ghost's mouth encase her shoulder. She didn't know it could do that. Was she really that small compared to him? Or did he unhinge it like a snake? She didn't know. Suddenly Ghost began to roughly pound into her. His thick cock hitting the back if her cunt deliciously making her loudly moan out into the air. On the fifth thrust the both of them came intensely. It felt amazing. The world around her lit up with bright colors and her hearing buzzed. Her face was in the form or both pleasure and awe and the feeling of her orgasm distracting her from what Ghost had just done.

Ghost's large mouth clamped down hard piercing and tearing her skin as he created the mating mark. Her blood tasted to delicious to him. Like sweet honey and strawberries. It was addicting. He sunk his large fangs deeper until he felt one of his tusks hit bone. At the hard scrape he realized he had gone to deep. Immediately he used more of his magic to heal it. Unfortunately and reluctantly he released her shoulder. Blood trailed down her shoulder and over her breast staining the fur on her chest a dark brown but Ghost made sure to clean it up quickly. His tongue sliding across her skin leaving nothing behind.

Frisk relaxed against Ghost as she came down from her orgasm. She could still feel him unloading his seed into her as she tried to control her breathing. The pulsing heat filling her until she felt it start to leak out of her. Frisk felt her blush darken. That was a lot and from just one round! Oh mercy, she didn't want to think of what would happen if they had done more. Well, actually, that would be a delicious thought. She knew he was going easy on her and that he wanted to get the whole taking her virginity part over and done with so that she would be able to enjoy it, which she did. She wondered now that it had been done what sort of fun they could get into.

Frisk was so in thought that she didn't feel the spike in magic as King and Red teleported into the room. What she did notice was the vicious snarl that exploded out of Ghost in warning at the two males. Oh did the sound cause her sex to quiver.

King laughed lowly as he ignored Ghost's threat and stepped closer to Frisk. A satisfied hum could be heard as he looked her up and down. The smell of her arousal and previous action making his red eye lights shrink slightly. "Ah leave a scared little pet alone for a few hours and come back ta a sexy little vixen. Tell meh," he reached down to lift her chin up to look at him, "if ah said ah was gana fuck ya brains out right now, would ya let meh?" His grin sharpened as he felt her shiver.

"Depends." Frisk spoke softly. She smiled sexily and ground her hips on Ghost's still hard cock. "Are you a better ride than him?"

King laughed before bending down to kiss her. His tongue sliding across her lips telling her to open for him. Which she obliged. Frisk moaned as he deepened the kiss, a purr of satisfaction coming off of him before he broke away and sighed. "Well doll face lets talk bout something first."

Ghost lifted Frisk off of his now dissipating dick and let her sit comfortably on his lap. His tongue still working to heal her shoulder.

"Is it about that thing that attacked us?" Frisk asked her hand coming up to pet the side of Ghost's face. Her fingers rubbing circles across his jaw.

"Yup. Turns out there was more than one of dem freaks." Red joined in. He leaned against the wall facing Frisk and the others. He had more blood on him now but it seemed to already be dried.

"Inside or out of the temple?" Frisk asked.

"Both." King straightened up and rubbed the part where his eyebrows would have been. "Which is not supposed ta happen. Right now those things should'ah gone into da underground with da other creatures on da island. Someth'en musta happened ta where they decided ta stay above ground."

"There's other creatures like those?" Frisk asked a look of worry crossing her face.

"Yeah but they shouldn't bother us." Red reassured her.

"Shouldn't." King repeated.

"So. What's gana happen now? If they got in once they can always do it again." Frisk's hand stilled as she said that. Ghost didn't want her to stop though. His face turned slightly and nuzzled the crook of her neck, a rumbling purr came off him in an attempt to regain her attention. Which it did and she resumed her petting soon after.

"That's where da Doggos come in. They are gana be take'en care of da security and ah have several others keep'en an eye on da Revival room. If they fuck with that then we are gana be fucked."

"I see." She was glad he was adding more security around the place but what about her? What if one of those things come back? Then a wave of fear crashed into her. Melissa! she had forgotten all about her! "Melissa was out of the room-"

"She's fine." Red reassured her. "She was with Grillby and Kid. Although da runt isn't much help Grill's not about ta let anyone get killed while he's there."

Frisk released a relieved breath. If he says that she was ok then she believed him. Although she would give the girl a look over when she found her.

"Now," King piped in. He had a smug look on his face. "we need ta decide shifts."

"Shifts?" Frisk asked curiously.

King hummed in agreement. "See'en as how these things aint asleep ya gana need someone ta keep an eye on ya."

"So we decided ta stick close ta ya from now on." Red agreed. Someone needed to be close to her until they got this shit sorted out. She hadn't figured out how to control her magic yet and if something happened to where she needed to summon something and couldn't or if she had another episode she would need someone there to help. This was good. It would give them the opportunity to finally mate with her and let their world know that she belonged to them. It would also give her a boost in her magic as she would be able to absorb more each time they had sex. But now that she mated with Ghost first it was gana be hard for them, Red and King, to do that. If it wasn't for the fact that newly mated pairs were mostly inseparable the first few weeks it was the fact that Ghost could be an overbearing and overprotective monster. From the moment he had seen Ghost lay eyes on her he knew he wasn't going to leave her alone for to long. Especially since he had taken the task of bringing food to Frisk nearly every hour the first few days. So getting a chance to slip his dick in was gana be hard.

"How's that going to work out?" Frisk asked.

"Once big guy here is done fix'en ya up ya gana come with meh for ah while. Ah need him ta look in da underground and block any holes or tunnels those shits might have dug. Once he comes back he can take ya back for a while or ya can let us stay da night with ya. Its up ta ya. But then each day will be just one of us. If noth'en else happens." King explained.

"Alright. I guess that would work." Frisk agreed. Really she didn't want to be left alone anymore since that thing had managed to get inside with out one of them noticing. She wasn't about to let one of those things try and kill her again either. And it would give her the opportunity to get to know each of them better.


	10. Hot Water Pt 1

Chapter 10 - Hot Water pt 1

It took a bit of time before Ghost had completely healed Frisk's shoulder. The new mating mark covered her entire left shoulder and buzzed lightly with the left over magic that was still there. It felt like her shoulder had static. Like she had rubbed up against the shower robe that had been in her mother's bathroom and she was getting ready to shock one of her brothers. It also didn't hurt which was a mystery to her. She knew his magic helped make it numb after the bite but the actual biting itself where she really didn't feel pain was odd. She could feel his fang like teeth dig and slice into her flesh but there was no pain. She would ask King about it later. If she tried to get the answer from Ghost she wouldn't doubt his answer would confuse her.

Frisk stood up when Ghost nudged her gently letting her know that he was going to get up as well. Here bare feet patted across the room as she went over to retrieve her skirt. She slipped it on quickly and secured it to her hip before returning back to Ghosts side, a happy smile on her face.

Ghost looked down at her. His eye light was big and bright as it looked her over staying on her shoulder for an extra second or two before a light blush appeared across his face. It disappeared quickly though as he remembered he had to leave. He didn't want to though. He wanted to stay with Frisk. Keep her close. Keep her safe. But he had a job to do. Lifting his hand he ruffled Frisk's hair a bit only to quickly fix it back into place a second later. Ghost turned to look over at King. His unspoken words being understood as King nodded and opened his hand for Frisk to take. It wasn't until he saw her reach out and accept King's hand with her own and stepped over to him that Ghost teleported out of the room.

Frisk stepped closer to King when she saw Ghost disappear. Her hand traveled up his arm until it came to his elbow. There she wrapped her arms around his and gently leaned against it. "So what are we going to do now?" Frisk asked looking up to King and then to Red.

"Would ya like ta go back ta ya room?" King asked. He hoped she did. Then they would have the privacy they needed to do "stuff".

"No."

Whelp there goes that idea.

"Is it cus of that thing from this morn'en?" Red asked.

"Yeah."

"Its fine if ya don't wana stay there. We can always give ya ah new room." King suggested. In fact that would be better for him. If he could convince her to move into one if their rooms it would allow them to have more time to spend with her at night.

"Oh no I love my room! Its just... I am not... ready to go back there yet." Frisk looked down to the floor in embarrassment. She really did love her room. It was absolutely beautiful and perfect but she didn't want to go back and see that mess. She didn't want to go back to that dark place again.

"Well." King wrapped his arm, that was being held by Frisk, around her causing her to have her back against his chest. He bent down and whispered into her ear. "We could go ta mah room."

"Y-your room?" Frisk stuttered her face turning red as she understood what he was hinting at.

"Mmn. Ya'll like it sweetheart, especially mah bed."

"Y-your bed!?" Frisk's face darkened more. She thought about it. She had already gave herself to Ghost so it should be alright to accept King's offer. But then again she hasn't bathed since yesterday.

"King?"

"Yes?"

"May I bathe first? Would that be alright?"

"Sure. Ya can use mah bath. Its not far from mah room."

"Could Red come?" Frisk asked.

Both turned as they heard Red choke on air behind them. Red looked shocked as he stared at Frisk. Had she really asked that? Did she want him to bathe with her as well? Wow! Of course he was not going to miss this opportunity but if King said no then that meant no. King hardly let anyone in his personal chamber. Let alone have anyone enter his bathing chamber as well. If Frisk wasn't their soulmate then King might have taken offence to her little inquiry and more than likely would have smacked her so hard her neck probably would have snapped. Yet she was and King would never dare harm her but even so, asking to use his personal space and have someone else join in was something you just didn't do.

"Fine, but he bathes after us." King said nonchalantly.

Red almost choked on air once more at his answer but had to act fast as he didn't miss a beat when King teleported Frisk to his room.

Frisk sucked in a breath of air as the world around her changed. The room they were now in was breathtaking. She stood on slightly shaky legs as she looked around. The main decor was mostly dark oak wood and black stone. There was a very large wooden bed at the far back covered in just as many furs as Frisk had. To the right of the room was a long black marble table with papers, books, and other various items Frisk probably figured King needed to run the island. Not far from the table, maybe 8 feet was a large door that led to another room. To the left were large dressers and another smaller wood table in the middle. There was another room on that side which Frisk was able to peek into. It looked like a sitting room from where she was able to see in. The few things she did see were only a large chair, a coffee table and a pitcher with two glasses next to it. The rooms were lit with a red glowing candle crusading the room in not only a empowering vibe but also a seductive one. The candles sat perched on half moon shaped stones that stuck to the wall, the wax dripping down the candle to run over the edge of the stone before drying on its rough surface.

The hand that held her lightly gently nudged her towards the right of the room where the closed room was. Frisk walked with him turning her head back to see Red move over to the black table. King opened the door and allowed Frisk to enter first before he did as well closing the door behind him.

Frisk was in awe at how big this bathroom was compared to hers. Sure hers was big but gosh diggity dang King's was at least 3 times bigger. There was hot water that flowed out of a grey stoned waterfall that sat to the left. The water flowed into a large carved out pool with steps that led into it. What she figured was the pool had to be pretty deep in order for King to sit comfortably in it. No doubt that if she tried to find its deepest part it would more than likely completely submerge her. Opposite the waterfall was a shelf that had different soaps, scented oils, deep wine colored towels, and a light colored wood box.

Frisk walked over to the soaps to see what King had and noticed that they were all girly smelling items. She turned and looked at King as he waded into the water, his fur pants and shoes thrown carelessly on the floor. "Never took you for the flowery soap type." She teased.

King scoffed. "Those are for ya. Got them long time ago when a cargo ship lost a few crates a while back. Didn't know when ya would get here or what ya liked so ah grabbed whatev'ah."

Frisk hummed as she turned back to look at the bottles. Just towards the back was a pink bottle with rose scented soap in it. Frisk reached forward and picked up the bottle flipping the cap and taking a good sniff. It smelled beautiful. Taking a wash cloth with her she placed her items on the edge of the pool and stripped.

"Surprised ya not being shy right now." King said watching intensely as she undid the furs that covered her chest letting them drop to the side behind her.

"I have nothing I am sure you haven't seen already. Besides before the day we met I was naked and even when I woke. I'm sure you got yourself a good long look." Frisk untied the skirt and kicked it away before posing for him. A hand on her hip while the other was raised in the air dramatically, one leg stepping slightly forward. "So why should I be shy when you have already seen all of this?"

Suddenly Frisk heard a splash and when she went to look she saw King was right in front of her. Water dripped and rolled down his bones wetting the stone floor around them. His arm grabbed on to her raised one and yanked her to him roughly. Frisk yelped when her bare chest crashed into his own. Frisk blushed when she felt something hot and hard press against her upper hip. She knew what it was and it only made her lose her composer.

"W-we should bathe. I'll go in first." Frisk tried to back away when he let go of her arm but that same hand as well as the other grabbed her elsewhere. His right hand went for her face to grab her jaw while the other wrapped around her waist to pull her closer, his cock piercing her hip. King tilted her face up and before Frisk had time to protest he crashed his mouth with hers in a vicious kiss. Frisk squeaked, her body instantly tensing before she relaxed and allowed him to continue. King ran his tongue across her lower lip telling her to let him in. She did and immediately he dominated her mouth. Frisk clung to King for dear life as she felt like he was sucking her soul out. His tongue lashed and explored every bit of her mouth. When he finally did break away she was already a heaving shaking mess.

King chuckled and smirked down at her evilly. "Ya ok there doll face?" He asked wiping the saliva that was on her lip away. King felt his pride, and his cock, swell when he smelt her arousal wafted into his nasal passage.

Frisk jumped and her blush darkened more when she realized what he had done and smacked his hand away from her face. He released her with a hearty laugh and allowed her to push away from him. Frisked bent down and grabbed the bottle of soap when she felt him smack her bare ass.

"King!" She shrieked whipping around to look at him shocked.

"Let this be a lesson doll face, ya smack me and ah'll smack ya right back." He stepped past her and entered the pool. With a hand stretched out he offered to lower her into the pool.

"King?" She asked taking his hand and lowering herself to sit at the edge of the pool.

"Hm."

"I know the whole soulmate thing forces you to have feelings towards the other person... but.." She looked away from him. The hand that still held his tightened. ".. do **you** care for me?"

"No."

Frisk felt the blood disappear from her face and a rock burry itself deep within her stomach as her heart clenched in on itself. "I see." She let go of his hand but he grabbed it right back. Frisk turned to look at him. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't let him see them fall.

"Ah don't care for ya doll face nor can ah say ah love ya but know this," He stepped closer his free hand coming out of the water to gently lift her chin. "ah can over time."

"I see." Frisk took her chin away but he brought her back.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Her eyes didn't look at him. She didn't have it in her to do so.

"Get'en all sad and shit over noth'en."

Frisk felt her anger rise. She sure as hell didn't think it was nothing. She thought that love was what every relationship needed. And she sure as hell was not going to give herself to him if he didn't at least cared for her. "I don't thinks it's nothing. In fact it matters a great deal to me."

King gave a snort. "Whatev'ah floats ya boat sweet heart. We'll be mated before then anyways."

Frisk glared at him. "What makes you think I'll give myself to you if you don't at least care for me?" She saw his smile fall and the finger on the side of her face was replaced with his large hand wrapped tightly around her neck. And before Frisk knew she was laying on her back against the stone floor staring with wide eyes at an enraged King. His hand gripped her throat tighter. There was no doubt going to be a bruise there later.


	11. Hot Water Pt 2

Chapter 11 - Hot Water Pt 2

"Ya will not deny me what is **mine**!" King snarled.

Frisk felt her own anger spike again and she growled venomously at him. "I can and I will. How **dare** you think that just because you are a king and that I am your soulmate that I will willingly give myself to you when you do not even love me!"

"Ya gave it ta Ghost. Do ya honestly think he loves ya?" King's smile returned as a smirk when he thought he had cornered her.

"I don't have to think, King, cus I can feel his love for me. Even right now I can feel him worried for me and when he left I could feel the love rolling off of him." She was telling the truth. The moment after they mated Frisk could feel Ghost's love for her. How desperately he wanted to protect her and how much he wanted to stay near her. She could also feel his lust for her but it wasn't as strong as his affection towards her. "That's why I will gladly let him **fuck** me again and not you. I may have been captured and was supposed to be sold as a whore but I will be **damned** if someone let alone my soulmate treats me like one." By now tears were rolling down Frisk's face but she didn't care. She was pissed.

"Ah ain't treat'en ya like a whore." He growled.

Frisk scoffed. "Really? Then what do you call this? You're threatening my life all because I wont let you fuck me, King."

King listened to her words and when he looked at it clearly she was right. He not only made her cry and harm her by squeezing her throat but he also was forcing her to give herself to him for nothing in return.

Frisk watched him as his smile turned into a scowl. He leaned over her for what seemed like forever. His eye lights had disappeared and his angered breathing slightly calmed but not by much. She could see that he was assessing what had happened and what he had done. Then his smile turned into an angry frown. His hand on her neck tightened for just a fraction of a second before releasing her completely.

King let her go and moved away from her before giving her his back. "Take ya bath then get out."

Frisk heard him leave the pool, grabbing his clothes, and then left the room slamming the door behind him.

Red jumped when King slammed the door to his bathing chamber. He looked pissed and he honestly wasn't sure if the steam that was coming off of him was from the hot water or from his furry evaporating it.

"Once she's done get 'er the fuck out of here."

"The hell's ya problem?" Red asked crossing his arms he leaned against King's bed.

Just then both heard Frisk crying from within the bath chamber. Red immediately turned to King with a glare. "Da hell did ya do?"

King growled a warning. "Mind ya damn business and get 'er out of here." He went over to the other room and sat on his chair throwing up a barrier when he saw Red take a step towards him, the lights in that room going out completely.

Red turned back to look at the door where Frisk was. He could hear her weeping and it broke his heart. Teleporting into the bathing chamber he spotted her rinsing off her body at the edge of the pool. Her face was red either from her crying or from the hot water and he could see the sadness that she was trying to hide. She took notice that he was there and turned away from him. If the situation was different he would have ogled her naked form but he didn't know what King had done to her. He didn't want to make it worse by possibly doing the same thing that King possibly could have done or did.

When he saw her try to stand he came up to her and offered to help her when she smacked his hand away before snapping at him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Frisk." He looked at her as she stood and looked at him. That's when he saw the angry hand print on her neck. "What happened?" He asked feeling his anger rise. "Dah fuck did he do to ya?"

Frisk looked at him and tried to keep herself from crying again but when she saw the look of worry and concern in his face she wasn't able to. Wrapping an arm around herself and a hand over her mouth she started weeping again. This time she allowed him to touch her as she felt him pull her into a hug.

He allowed her to cry herself dry. The two stood there until she had finished and she stepped away to wipe the remaining tears away.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice already hoarse.

"Lets get ya dressed." Red let her go and made an attempt to grab her clothes from the floor when she stopped him.

"Im not going to wear those." She said before summoning an outfit. In her hand was a black long sleeve sweater, dark grey warm ups, and her underwear she would have worn if she was back home.

Red felt his heart hurt knowing that she didn't want to wear the clothes he had gotten for her. He wouldn't voice it though. She was upset enough as it is. He picked up her clothes anyways though. When she felt better maybe she would wear them again? He could hope, right?

"Where is he?" Frisk asked fixing her sweater so that it didn't expose to much of her chest.

"King? He's in da other room. Ya wont be able ta talk ta him, he put up a barrier."

"That's fine. I don't want to see him for a long while anyways." Frisk walked over to Red and gently took his free hand. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine. Just make sure ya let Ghost know ah ain't da one ta make ya cry."

"Why?" Frisk asked. Suddenly there was a surge of magic in the air and both turned to see that Ghost standing at least five feet away. Which wasn't for long as he took a step towards Frisk to where they almost touched. She looked up at him and smiled. Releasing Red's hand he placed her hand over Ghost's when he reached up to stroke her cheek. But as he brushed some of her hair aside he saw the now darkening bruise.

Like a thin line snapping from extreme tension so did Ghost. In an instant the hand that touched Frisk's face was now slamming Red's skull into the stone ground. The floor beneath them cracked from the force.

Red grabbed Ghost's hand in an attempt to get him off but it was no use.

Ghost's eye light disappeared and all Frisk felt through their bond was pure rage. She honestly feared what Ghost was about to do to Red at this moment but it wasn't right. Red had not done anything to warrant such aggression.

"Ghost stop!" Frisk yelled when she saw him use his magic to summon a bone spear. Moving swiftly she threw herself over Red shielding him. If Ghost wanted to stab him then he would have to go through her first.

"**Move**."

"NO!"

Ghost snarled at her but Frisk stood her ground.

"He did not do it. Look!" She grabbed Red's hand and placed it on her neck to show that his hand wasn't large enough to make a bruise that almost completely wrapped around her neck. That and his fingers were thinner than King's.

Ghost stood still over the two for a moment. Frisk saw his eye light return but it was so incredibly small. It flittered over to look at her neck. Staring intently at how Red's hand didn't match with the now darkening imprint on her neck. Ghost's shoulders relaxed and after a moment he released Red's face and stood.

Both Red and Frisk let out relieved sighs. Red stayed laying on the tile, rubbing his face with both hands once Frisk released it. Frisk stood and turned to Ghost but noticed that he had disappeared. More than likely he had gone to get King now that he knew that it wasn't Red.

"You ok?" Frisk asked poking his head through the space between his fingers.

"Yeah. M'good." Dropping his hands from his face he rolled over to stand.

Frisk backed up a bit and stood as well. "Where did King go?" She asked taking a step close to him one he was up.

"In da other room. No doubt that's where Ghost is right now."

Just then the floor started to shake and the wall that held the only door cracked from whatever force was being used.

"We better stop him before King gets hurt." Frisk, although felt that King deserved whatever Ghost was giving him, knew that having Ghost solve her problems would only make the situation worse.

Red grabbed her arm to stop her as she went to reach for the door handle. "Don't. Its not safe when they start fight'en."

"If something happens you can just teleport me. We cant let them fight or else the whole temple will be gone. Then where are we going to play?" She teased. She stood on her tip toes and pecked his jaw before getting out of his hold and went through the door.

The once perfectly decorated room was an absolute mess now. Furniture was destroyed, papers were all over the place, the bed was obliterated, and most if the candles that were on the wall had fallen. Luckily the candles had died before they reached the floor or else there would no doubt have been a fire roaring in the room as well. Both King and Ghost stood in the middle of the room. King was facing them while Ghost stood in between, his back covering most of Frisk's view. The air here was suffocating from the tension of these two powerful creatures that Frisk would have actually choked.

Stepping around Ghost she gently placed her small hand inside his tense one. "Ghost, lets go. I'm tired and I want you to come to bed with me." She begged softly. She wasn't really sleepy tired however she was emotionally drained from everything that happened today. She could feel King stare at her. No doubt shocked to see her acting so calmly when ghost was pissed.

Ghost wasn't one to think rationally when angered but as they both king and Red saw he had calmed down slightly enough to gently take her hand in his and look down at her. Frisk smiled up at him and gave him a gentle tug in the direction of the door. What shocked the two smaller males more was when he actually turned away from King and followed her.

Frisk led Ghost out of the room but stopped when she noticed that Red wasn't following. "You coming?" She asked with a slightly confused look. She expected him to follow her back to her room.

Red jumped when he realized that she was speaking to him. Although he knew she wanted him to help her in case things went south he didn't really expect her to allow him to come as well back to her room. Not that he's complaining or anything but going with them could also pose as a hazard for himself. If for some chance or reason Ghost saw him as a threat against Frisk, again, the probability of him calming down for a third time would be incredibly small that and he would be dusted almost immediately. With a hesitant look at Ghost and then at King he opted on going with them. If he did end up dusted at least it would be in the company of his pretty little darling. Giving a quick wave to King he skittered off with them out the door.

It was an hour later. Frisk paced pack and forth in her room in anger. To her surprise her room had been cleaned and neatly placed back in order when she had came back. She had to thank Red for that. Apparently while he and King were gone he had found some people to clean it for her. Unfortunately most of the fabrics and the items on her table had to be thrown away. Which was a shame but now that she was getting better at her summoning it shouldn't be that hard to get them back. She did thank Red though. It did put her at ease knowing that she wouldn't have to clean up by herself and deal with the horrid mess. She felt her heart warm knowing he was concerned about her. But that changed when she remembered her scuffle with King.

"Ugh! Who the hell does he think he is!?" She ranted running her hands through her hair.

"Ah King." Red mumbled.

"More like a royal ass. I mean yeah I get that he doesn't love me and all that but the fact that he had the balls to tell me that I have to mate with him just cus he is a damn king is... just..guh!"

"Well ya guys are soulmates. Don't get me wrong ya do have the right ta deny him if ya want ta but because he is ah possessive monster he will still claim ya as his." Red explained.

"That's my point Red." Frisk sighed and walked over to sit at the edge of the bed where he sat leaning against the wall. "I don't want to be a possession. That's the shit I had to deal with when I was on that ship. Every day I had to deal with people telling me that I was nothing more than a sex object for god knows who. Do you know how humiliating that is? How emotionally destructive that is to a person let alone a small girl like Melissa? To know you literally have no worth other than a good fuck? I didn't throw our ass's out of that ship just to be thrown into the same situation."

"But King wont treat ya like a whore. He knows ya not. Shit know'en him he would shower ya with whatev'ah ya wanted." Red explained.

"Red," Frisk sighed. She rubbed the base of her forehead before turning to look at him. He looked uncomfortable with having to talk about this. "just because you cover a shit with yellow glitter does not turn it into gold. Just because he offers me gifts wont change the way I feel about this situation."

There was a pause between the two.

"Guess ya can call this a **shitty** situation then, huh?"

Frisk look up at Red so fast. She looked at him with a shocked look before covering her face with a groan. "Oh no! Please don't." She whiled flopping herself on her side, her head next to his lap.

"What? Are my jokes **shitty**?" Red asked propping his hand next to her shoulder so he could lean over her.

"Well, they are a major **turd** off." Frisk lowered her hands to turn and look up at him. He had the biggest smile on knowing that his bad jokes had worked by distracting her.

Red leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. "Ah think ya should just wait on him Darl'en. Ah know this whole thing **stinks** but ah'm sure in a few days he'll realize he fucked up."

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked him worryingly.

"Yeah. When he's mad he can be ah major dick, but once he realizes he fucked up he will be on ya quicker than a fly on that gold covered shit to apologize ta ya."

This did make Frisk openly laugh. For some reason she could see King's head on a fly zooming as fast as he could to a mountainous pile of gold crap.

As Red was going to kiss Frisk once more the door to the room opened. Both turned to look as Melissa and Ghost walked in. During the time that Frisk was pacing she had realized that Melissa was still with Grillby and Kid in the food hall. Although she had wanted to go and get her Ghost had mad her stay. He didn't voice it but he silently told her that he would fetch the small child for her. And true to his unspoken words both walked in with not even a scratch.

"Frisk! Oh my jeebus you missed the most amazing fight ever!" Melissa said running the rest of the way to her. She stopped at the edge of the bed to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you to." Frisk said sarcastically with a smile. She sat up to face the eager kid.

"Yeah, whatever. Really Frisk it was awesome! I mean it was hotter than hell but you should have seen the way Grillby set all of those monsters on fire!"

"I heard. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Nah I'm fine. Oh! I figured out my magic! look!" As she said that she raised her hand over her head and magic began to encompass her. The green magic traveled up her body all the way to her finger tips where the magic took form.

Frisk didn't know what to expect but it was more than what she ended up seeing as Melissa used her magic to form a little plant made gun. It looked like a water squirter and it looked to cute to be something even remotely considered deadly.

"I haven't gotten it to shoot but isn't it cool!?" She asked bringing her hand down to allow Frisk to inspect it.

"Its cute." Frisk took the gun from Melissa but as she did it immediately disappeared. Frisk looked at Melissa before turning to Red.

"Her magic ain't strong enough ta keep it for so long. I'd give 'er a month." Red explained.

Frisk gave a silent 'ah' before turning her attention back to Melissa. "That's cool Mel but just don't shoot no one ok?"

"I won't. Gosh you sound like my mom. "Don't get a hook in your father Melissa." "Don't shoot your brother Melissa." "Make sure the safety is on Melissa." Ew I actually pictured you as her." Melissa made a gagging sound before she turned and started to walk back towards the door.

"Where are you going? Don't you walk away from your mother!" Frisk teased.

Melissa gagged again before turning her head to wave. "I'm gana go find Kid. I'll be back later." With that she left the two skeletons with Frisk.


	12. Bed Head

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Sorry for the late chapter guys. Corona got me working more hours than usual and by the time I get off of work all I wana do is sleep.**** I wish i wasn't essential and I can be the only one in my house not working. That would be a blessing. ****:( BUT! I give to you a very delicious chapter today and I hope you enjoy it and look forward to whats coming next week (hopefully)**

Chapter 12 - Bed Head

"You idiot!" Chara yelled throwing a glass object. "I gave you everything you needed! How the hell could you screw up?"

Sans dodged the object as it came seriously close to his head.

After the day he had let Frisk and the kid fall off the mountain he had been honest and told Chara that he knew that Frisk was still alive. It had came to a surprise when he didn't feel his Soul break due to the loss of his soulmate. If she had died then he himself would have been barreling over in immense pain. But even then his Soul was trying to make him go look for her and it had made doing what he needed to do around the village hard. He had been so distracted at times often zoning out or walking back into the direction of where he had last seen her and Chara took instant notice as the days went by. It wasn't until she had confronted him about it that he had told her about what she was to him. Oh how that made her so very angry. She wanted her dead from the beginning and the fact alone that she was or could still be alive made her infuriated. Chara had allowed him to look for her though but only to inform her of where she was and what she was doing and when Sans had found out that Frisk was with his copies he was neither glad nor disappointed.

He had found her after teleporting onto one of the temple roofs. She had been out exploring the garden, which had now been covered in snow. He had been shocked to see her perfectly fine. Other than the new scar from the injury when he had seen her the first time she looked like she had never plummeted off those sharp cliffs. He would have ended her life there though. He had already prepared a bone weapon but the chance was missed when he noticed that Red was there. Sans cursed his luck but ended up teleporting away just before Red took notice that he was there.

When he had returned back to the village he had told his findings to Chara. Of course she barked at him for not taking the chance anyways and had not end up killing her along with Red. But no matter how much he told her that he couldn't take Red on by himself she just was to angry to listen. It wasn't until the next day when she came to his hut around noon that she had told him of her plan to get those monsters as a distraction.

The plan was to teleport enough of those things in there to cause a big hoopla to where while Red and the other two were distracted he would be able to take her out. Getting them was easy. He had found their nest deep in one of the caves located at one of the southern mountains. Getting the younger ones was fine. He didn't think he had the energy to wrangle and teleport any of the larger ones. Although it would have been perfect he couldn't do it so he took as many small ones as he could. Yet when he had teleported into the room, he had found to be hers, he had seen them together. His Soul clenched and screamed at him at the sight of Red over Frisk. How he had made her moan and cry out for him. How the smell of her lust and swet turned him on. But when he realized his Soul was making him get aroused by her he immediately felt disgusted and left to stand on the roof of her room.

He stayed there listening to the battle. He had to know whether or not the thing could succeed, but it didn't. Like he thought a larger one would have done the job. He left right after he heard the thing die back to Chara and that's where he was now. He had just told her everything and she had gone off once more.

Summoning another glass object Chara held it in her hand. "Do you even know what will happen now? They'll mate with her! Do you understand? To make sure she's safe they'll give her their own damn magic! Not only that but how the hell are we going to get rid of her with them clinging to her for the next few months!? Ugh!" She threw the glass figure at Sans again but he only teleported out of the way this time grabbing her arm to press her roughly against the wooden wall.

"You need to calm down. You're going to hurt the kid."

"Pff! You honestly think I care about this thing in my stomach? If it wasn't for the fact that I'm only using it against Azriel I would have cut it out months ago." Chara stated bringing a hand up to untie Sans' pants. "Besides, I'd rather be having yours."

Sans growled before lifting her up along the wall so that way her legs wrapped around him. Leaning down he grabbed her chin roughly to turn it exposing her neck to him. Nipping her already heated flesh he breathed out against it. "Don't worry about that. Once he's dead I'll fuck ya so good you'll be shitting pups out that tight little cunt for all eternity."

/

Frisk slept very heavily that night. Ghost and Red had decided to stay with her since Melissa said she was going to have a sleep over with Kid, Ghost was now matted to her, and for the fact that Frisk didn't want Red to leave. So that night she layed sandwiched between Ghost and Red. Surprising enough her bed had plenty of room for the three of them. Shit if King wasn't being a dick that day and she invited him as well he to would have fit in it. But gladly for her sanity he wasn't there. Yet even then that didn't help the head ache that Frisk woke up to.

Cracking open her eyes she moved the furs away from her face. Looking she saw Red laying on his back next to her. His left arm as draped over his eyes. He was sleeping so soundly and it made her smile knowing that he could be this calm just by sleeping next to her.

Ghost was also calmly sleeping next to her. His upper arm was draped over her while the rest of it created a barrier between her and Red. Her breasts were touching his hand and if she moved she didn't doubt that it would cause his hand to close on them. Secretly she wished he did. She wanted him to ravage her like he had yesterday. She rubbed her thighs together. The pressure and her thoughts already making her moist.

Ghost growled in his sleep, pulling her closer to his chest he hadn't noticed that he had grabbed Frisk's breast. The soft flesh felt good against his fingers that he couldn't help but give it a good squeeze earning a soft mew from his little mate.

Instantly both males awoke to the soft angelic sound. All three red eyes turned to her and shrunk to almost nothing when they not only looked upon her flustered face but also breathed in that delectable intoxicating smell of her arousal. In seconds they were already sitting up to look down at her.

Frisk looked up at the loss of heat from Ghost and blushed when she realized she had woken them. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys up."

"Darl'en if hear those sexy sounds from ya I wouldn't mind being woken up by ya at any hour." Red leaned down and nipped underneath her ear earning a soft gasp from her. "Plus neither of us are gana be able ta sleep with ya smell'en so good."

Frisk's hands gently reached out to hold Red's skull as he started nipping and sucking her neck and throat. His hot breath against her skin caused goosebumps to rise and made the area even more sensitive. She however jumped slightly when she felt Ghost's large hand sneak under her furs and found its way to her lower thigh. Frisk's eyes turned to him and then back to Red.

"Red-"

"Its fine. I don't mind letting him go first. Ya wana know why?" He looked down at those pretty grey blue eyes of hers and smiled seductively before answering for her. "Cus I get ta see a free show before I fuck ya myself."

Frisk's face blushed hard at his words before she to smiled wickedly at him. "Oh? So you like to watch, huh? How do you know I wont stop once I'm done with Ghost?"

"Cus once ya start with us, Love, its hard ta stop." Red winked at her but his smirk left him when Ghost's large hand came and grabbed his face. "Hey!"

"Move." Was all he said as he lightly pushed Red away so that he could have Frisk's full attention.

Frisk watched as Red was lightly thrown on his back and basically shoved to the curb before Ghost's massive body leaned over her, his shadow practically shrouding her. She smiled up at him before lifting her hands, beckoning him closer. Ghost lowered just enough so that his huge skull would be reached by her small hands.

Frisk lightly ran her fingers over his jaw. The hard bone felt smooth in some places and rough in others. It was more rough than smooth though. She guessed it was from all the fights he had been through. King had told her a few days back that before he had became king they had to fight off many monsters that were trying to take his position and fought off those non sentient creatures like the ones that attacked her yesterday. Her hands glided down and up to his teeth. The large tusks looked to still be stained pink from biting her shoulder. She touched them. The smooth bone daring her to make a mistake and allow it to make her bleed again. Yet before Frisk even knew she had she pressed her index finger down on the tip of his tusk hard that it tore into it easily. Blood trailed down her finger before collecting and sliding down Ghost's tusk. To Frisk's surprise he had grabbed her hand quickly pulling it away from his sharp teeth with a warning like growl. He looked at the damage. It wasn't bad but it did bleed allot. Looking at Frisk the whole time he brought that delicious tongue she liked out and licked over her fingers. Frisk felt herself shiver. He was getting every nook and crevice between, over, and under her fingers. There wouldn't be a drop of blood left when he finished.

When her hand was healed and cleaned Ghost placed her hand above her head. He silently told her to leave it there as he worked on getting her clothes off. Yet that didn't last long as he found himself unsure as to how to remove her new clothes. It was obvious that he had never dealt with modern day clothing so Frisk ended up helping. She had him lean back so that she could sit up and removed her clothes for him. Now nude she kneeled on the bed but didn't allow Ghost to touch her yet, much to his disappointment.

"Now how am I going to do this?" She thought out loud as she looked at Ghost and then around the bed. She had an idea in mind but she needed to figure out how to do it. "Ok Ghost," She stood and got off the bed, "go sit against that wall." She pointed to the wall at the head of the bed to Red's right.

Ghost moved smoothly and did as he was told. Both males looked at Frisk hungrily. Excitement and curiosity also shone in their eyes as they patiently waited for her to do what she was going to do.

Frisk was surely embarrassed by what she was going to do. In fact she really didn't know how to proceed. How ever did those woman in those porn videos do this? Oh don't look at Frisk like that. We all know you've watched one. She was no exception either. But watching one and doing what they did was very different. Frisk's face reddened as she took a step over to Ghost. Stepping between his legs she watched as Ghost's single eye shrink and expand as it looked at her coming to him. His sharp maw clenching and slightly opening almost in time with her hips swaying. When she finally got to him she was nearly brushing her breasts against that dangerous mouth of his.

Ghost was weary as weather or not he was allowed to move or even touch her. Yet the look she gave him was enough for him. She allowed his large hands to slide up her legs. Her flesh bent and dipped as his fingers pressed into it. He didn't want to press to hard. His claws were surely able to pierce her easily if he didn't watch himself. He slowly made his way up her body. His hands kneading and touching into her soft tissues, the muscles underneath faintly protesting to force the flesh back into its former shape. He leaned his face into the valley of her breasts, being mindful of his tusk like teeth as he felt her slowly growing mounds press against them. Ghost released a hungry growl squeezing her ass when his hands got to them.

Frisk hummed in acknowledgment. Moving her hands she brought them under Ghost's jaw and pushed up so that he could look at her. He did. Frisk smiled down at him. She hadn't done much but stand there and yet he was already panting and lusting for her. His face was like a starving beast being forced to watch as his meal was dangled right in front of it and not able to even taste it. "Are you hungry, my pet?" She asked teasingly running her thumb over his back molars.

A fierce snarl was her answer as he gripped her body and roughly pressed her to him. His mouth opened releasing that rust colored tongue she loved to slide it across her breast and over her already erect nipple. Frisk chuckled at him. She relaxed allowing him to do as he pleased. With one hand on her hip and the other going to grab her inner thigh Frisk didn't really get a chance to relax as he quickly hoisted her up as if she weighted nothing. Bending one led to sit on his shoulder he gripped her other leg, keeping it close but not on him, and situated her so that her damp cunt was just inches from his mouth.

Frisk shivered at the hot breath that wafted against her shaved cooch. It was supposed to be a surprise for King. She had every intention to give herself to him and had even gone as far as to shave herself. Having summoned a razor and some other products and doing it secretly when they had left her alone for the night. In fact, Red should have been the first to see it but she had distracted him by drawing his attention to her face when they had their little escapade before being attacked. This would also be Ghost's first time seeing it to. He... wasn't really paying attention so to speak when she allowed him to take her yesterday. Yet, although she enjoyed it she really wished it had been like now. Not rushed. No fear of being killed or taken away from him. She could relax and enjoy it more. Frisk wanted to sigh at that but Ghost took her attention away when his tongue roughly slid up between her folds.

Frisk gasped. Her hands went to grab for something but she didn't know what. She couldn't grab his skull. She didn't want to accidentally grab the part where that large hole was. She understood that it was a sensitive thing for him and heard Red's stories of those who have died because they either messed with it unintentionally or those who had looked at it for longer than they should. So she ended up clutching the spaces between the slabs of stone that made up her walls. Her knuckles and fingers turning white as he did it again this time going slower when he got to her clit.

Frisk moaned, her hips moving to follow him as he took his tongue away.

A low guttural growl, like that of a large crocodile, rumbled out of him as he looked up at her. His jaw stained with his saliva and her juices. He watched her shiver either in anticipation or excitement. His ever present smile growing sharper when she looked down at him before bringing his mouth back to her soaked cunt. Their eyes, well his one good eye, were locked on each other as he opened his mouth and, as gently as gently as he could, nipped at her clit causing her to jerk away but he held her in place as he did it again. This time his sharp teeth did cut her.

Frisk squeaked in surprise. Surely it should have hurt her but she found the sensation pleasurable. "Again." She moaned out, her voice shaky. "Do it again."

Ghost obliged. This time he took the little bundle of nerves gently in his teeth and gently pulled earning him a beautiful cry from her. His tongue then lashed at it and before Frisk could help herself she was cumming. Frisk gave a muffled groan as she felt her walls convulsing yet Ghost didn't stop playing with her clit and it only encouraged her orgasm to last longer.

Frisk's whole body was tense when her orgasm finally finished. Her bent leg on Ghost's shoulder had started to hurt from pressing on the bone for so long but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. She pried herself off the wall. Her fingers held the indentions of the rough stone. Not noticing that she had done so she rubbed them together before she placed one on Ghost's skull, where his good eye was. His mouth left her core and with a breathy growl he lifted her so that her leg was off of him and slowly lowered her down. As he lowered her he let his tongue slide across her skin tasting the swet that had started to form. From her stomach, breasts, her chest, over her matting mark, up her neck, and to her lips where he had grabbed her lower jaw with his large hand and ran that hot appendage over them.

Frisk allowed him to put his tongue in her mouth when he licked her lips again asking for entrance. She couldn't kiss him like she could Red or King like this but she would allow him do as he wanted. She felt him run his tongue over her dull small teeth, over the roof of her mouth, and snaked around her own tongue. By the time he was satisfied he pulled away leaving a panting flushed Frisk.

A grunt to her right made her look over at Red. He sat there with one of his legs bent and his hand was down his pants. Frisk smiled when she saw the red glow of his dick. He looked to be holding himself back. Like he wanted to erupt right there but was waiting patiently to fill her up with his seed rather than his pants. He was looking straight at them. Swet rolled down his forehead and his eye lights were trying to stay lit in the void that was his eye sockets.

Frisk turned back to Ghost, her hands coming up his arms to gently hold the sides of his face. "He seems to be having some trouble keeping a grip on himself, love. What do you say I help him out really quick?" She asked looking back to give Red a seductive smile. Ghost didn't say anything but the look on his face said he was reluctant to do so. However, he obliged letting go of her.

When she was free she gave him a sweet little kiss before getting up. She tip toed out of Ghost's lap to kneel next to Red. "Do you want some help with that?" She asked her hand sensually following down his arm and into his fur pants.

"Ya aint giv'en me much of ah choice darl'en." Red huffed. Her hand had already pulled his cock out before he could finish talking. His face scrunched up when she started pumping him. Her small hand moving so tenderly was excruciating. She was just so sweet. Even when stroking him she was trying to not hurt him. His cock twitched when her palm ran over his already weeping head. That did him in.

Before Frisk realized the world around her turned and she found herself laying on her back with a panting skeleton monster over her. "I'm getting a strong sense of Deja vu." Frisk giggled spreading her legs so that Red could align himself between them.

Her little joke made him chuckle. "Yeah, except for da fact dat," he grabbed his cock and gave it a stroke or two before placing it at her entrance. He slid the already sensitive head into her grunting at how tight she was, especially taking as big a dick as Ghost's. Frisk sucked in a breath of air through her teeth as he slid the rest of the way in. ", I'm inside ya this time."

Frisk moaned as he pulled out a bit. He was right. This time he was inside of her and stars did it feel good. His cock wasn't as big as Ghost's and as she thought about it maybe she should have done it with him first. It sure as hell would have made it less painful in the beginning and she was sure that he would have been gentle with her, but... Ghost... just stirred something in her during that moment. A primal desire. Like doing it would help her to survive.

Yet Red was different.

Even as he thrusted into her he was so gentle. Passionate. Caring about whether or not he was going to fast or to roughly. Constantly checking her face to see if she was hurting or if she was enjoying it even though he wanted to go all out. His hands didn't even hurt her. The soft caresses and gentle squeezes here and there never broke through her thin skin like how easily Ghost's sharp clawed ones had done. He made sure his didn't.

"Damn it." Red cursed. Swet beaded his forehead and Frisk could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his composure.

"Red." Frisk reached up to cradle his face in her hands so that she could pull him closer. Her lips brushed over his(?) as she spoke. "It's ok. You don't need to hold back for me."

Red seemed to contemplate it. His thrusts stilled but he continued to remain inside of her. "Are ya sure?"

"Always." She kissed him as she rolled her hips teasing his cock.

Red growled. Grabbing her hips he forced her to stay still. It took him a moment until he finally relented. He kissed her harder for but a quick second before he moved. Lifting her hips he grabbed one of her legs to place it over his shoulder, well rather what he could of her leg seeing as she was shorter than him. Never the less he got her in the position he wanted. One leg on his shoulder, the other hooked over his elbow, and her ass lifted enough that when he sheathed back inside he hit that sweet spot that made her gorgeous voice cry out to the heavens. He wouldn't let her stop though nor get used to the position as he started up again at an alarming speed.

Frisk moaned at the new feeling of his cock inside of her striking, what was now becoming her new favorite spot, repeatedly and at such a pace that when she tried to thrust her hips in time with him her body would tense and spasm from the sensitivity. Then he leaned forward. Her body forced to follow allowed for him to reach deeper until he finally reached the very end of her tight channel. Tight. It was like he was filling her completely. The overwhelming sensation of being filled to the point she feared she would tear. But how could that be? Ghost was bigger and yet she could take all of him. So why?

Frisk's eyes opened as she felt it form. She didn't realize she had closed them until now. Nor had she realized how tightly she was gripping the furs beneath her. Her fingers ripping clumps of hair from the pelts. She didn't doubt that she would have to be shaking them out or risk having to pick hair off her clothes later. Those grey blue eyes looked at him in pleasure filled shock before looking down to see the red knott that was trying to force its way in. Frisk groaned as he thrusted harder but she didn't dare stop him. She basically told him to go all out and if this was how he went "all out" then she would take it. In fact, to her it actually was turning her on more. The sounds they made both vocally and physically, the heat radiating from them, the slickness of her cunt allowing that engorging cock of his to send her on a euphoria fueled ride all the while the pain of being over filled had her throwing her head back to cry out as she came hard on him.

Red moaned as he kept thrusting into her constricting channel. They demanded him to fill her now with his seed but he wouldn't allow it yet. Not until his not was inside. Red's eye sockets were closed so tight as he rammed into her harder. Her juices coating his cock and her hips aiding him just enough that when he readjusted her leg on his shoulder the full girth of his knott was able to force itself fully into her. Her pained yelp didn't stop him. He kept trying to pump into her harder and sharper until he felt her walls start to tighten around her again. Leaning his head down he brought her lower calf to his mouth and with his final thrusts he clamped down hard into her soft flesh as they both came together.

Frisk released a pleasure filled scream. Her head was thrown back as her walls struggled to clamp down around him as a painfully sensitive orgasm overtook her. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her as it emptied every last drop of his cum into her womb. It tingled as it filled her. She didn't know if that was how it normally should have felt or if it was because of Red's magic. If it was though, from magic, then she would have to ask him about it later. For now all she wanted to do was rest a bit before she moved back on to Ghost.

Frisk moved her hips to allow herself to get comfortable only to have a hand slam onto her hip forcing her to stay still and a warning growl come from Red. Frisk looked up at him and if it wasn't for the fact that that she was a horny kinky person and know that Red would never kill her she would have been scared shitless at the way he looked now.

Red was still clamped down on her leg. Blood stained his mouth as it oozed out between the spaces of his sharp teeth. The soft pit pats of blood that ran down her leg and chin only to fall and land on the furs below could be heard. His sockets were closed tightly. His cock was so sensitive right now and the feeling of her tugging to free herself from his knott wasn't helping.

Her blood tasted so good. It reminded him of the imported Grappa that washed up on the beach about 15 years ago. The human alcohol wasn't much pleasing or strong as theirs but the flavor was very much the same as her. Although he would never drink the weak beverage again he would happily drink himself dead from her. Red couldn't help but swallow, his magic causing her life essence to disappear before it even got past the back of his mouth.

Red felt Frisk's leg twitch when he unknowingly closed his mouth further. The bite was no doubt starting to sting already as her adrenalin and pleasure high was already starting to drain away. Regret washed over him then. He shouldn't have chomped on her so hard. He shouldn't still be biting her. So with a unhappy sigh through his nose he released her. A mix of blood and saliva trailed down his jaw. His teeth including his gold one were stained red.

"Don't move." He panted. His voice was hoarse and strained. Red watched Frisk's face as his tongue came out to start working on healing it. He started from the bottom, licking away the still dripping blood.

"Red?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think we'll be connected for?" Her voice shook as a shiver ran through her.

"Why? Are ya hurting?" He asked mid lick.

"No... More like I might..." Her wall's tightened around him slightly.

Red knew what she meant and when he felt her sex clench once more he let out a small warning growl. His hands tightened on her unintentionally but if he didn't find something to hold onto to keep him still he would no doubt get the urge to rut her again. Not that he didn't want to but not like this. He wanted to go as many rounds as he could before his knott could form. Yet because this was the first time mating with his soulmate his SOUL forced it out of him. It wanted to make sure that no one would be able to take his little love away when he marked her. "Can't say. This one's different."

"You mean you cant control them?"

"No ah can but mah Soul took over. Normally it's bout thirty minutes but it used more magic then usual."

"Ok. I understand." Frisk's leg jerked when Red started licking her again.

Movement to her right made her remember that Ghost was still there. She looked up at him apologetically when he shifted to lean over her head. His arm propped on the other side of her allowed him to lean down. Frisk welcomed him as he affectionately ran his tongue over her lips before moving to nuzzle the top of her head. But just as he had started it ended as he got up and off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Ghost stopped. He was already half way across the room in such little time. He seemed to think about his answer. His head slightly tilting to the side as he thought. Then just as fast as he walked he corrected his head and spoke. "Help...Mate." Seeming to be pleased with his own answer he nodded and before Frisk could question him further he teleported away.

Frisk just stared at where Ghost was. "Did you understand what he meant?"

"Nope!" Red said uncaringly. With one last lick he pulled Frick's now healed leg away from him. He had done enough as his magic in her leg would allow. The new found scar was going to be tender for a few days. As his magic was not as strong as Ghost's he was unable to get rid of the wound completely. It would be fine though. If she was hurting later he would sooth her. With a groan and a hiss he moved his hips and Frisk so that he could lay down. Wrapping his arms around her Red pulled Frisk close to him.

"Red?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting cold." She said lifting her head up to look at him. He was already starting to drift off to sleep. With a wave of his hand Red had all the free furs wrap around her, well her and mostly him. "Thank you." She gave him a sweet kiss before snuggling herself closer to him. This seemed to please him because Frisk soon found the arm that was draped over her to wander down to her ass to give it a good squeeze.

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter! Im gana go to sleep now bye bye **


	13. Attention

Hey guys sorry for not updateing. I have been working hard to get things done over the past few months and came to a couple of conclusions.

First. I will be rewriting **all** of my storys from scratch except for JW- A New Caretaker, which will get the last new chapter at the end of this year and some tlc in the upcoming years.

Second. Im leaving FanFiction. "What does this mean?" "Will my story I am following be deleted?" "What about you updating like you said?" Calm down. Take a deep breath. I will still have these stories here but whatever new chapters that come after will be posted somewhere else.

Where will I go? I am setting sail to Archive of Our Own. I have found that there is more creative freedom there that FanFiction is restricting me from achieving here. I have already tested the waters and found it to be more than adequate for me.

Third. I am forcing myself to cut the crap and write more for myself. I will no longer be writing for likes, follows, or subs as I had been doing. So dont expect my upcoming remodeling to be in your favor as some scenes will be much worse than they were watered down to be. Though I will still welcome constructive criticism I will write what I wish.

Lastly this is directed to the older 16 year old readers and up. This whole pandemic crap has been kicking my ass. I work with patients nearly 18 hours a day, every day, every week, and I am just exhausted both emotionally and physically. WEAR A FUCKING MASK! If people can go around in cosplay for 8 hour conventions you can wear a god damn mask for the amount of time it takes you to get your ass through a damn store. Or just fucking stay home. "But im an extrovert I need to see my friends!" They dont give two shits about you if they are encouraging you to go out and get sick. If introverts can stay home and talk to their friends online then so can you. They can still give you their boohoo drama over the phone or on the computer. "But i want to see my significant other! They miss me!" They dont miss you they miss fucking you, get them a pocket pussy or a porn subscription off of the internet I guarantee they will quit crying to come over to "come see you cus I miss you". Or if you are the one that is "needy" same shit go online. Im tired of having to kill **myself** because **you** want to be a bunch of fucking morons. Im done with it. And if there is a Karen or Kyle reading this thinking I am wrong then you can go fuck yourselves. We dont need to die cus you want to be a fucking cum dumpster or keep your crown as the town drama slut. Quit killing people for your own wants you selfish fucks.

Its not hard people. Its absolutely not that fucking hard. And if you think it is then fuck it and go die I honestly dont give a shit anymore. Let Darwinism take its course on your retarded ass while I still force myself to take care of the people who are the victims of your own stupidity. Cus the fucks i had left for you people are gone. Those went out just as im typing this. Im done. I am so fucking done.

In conclusion I wish to thank everyone of my followers that have made it this far in this fucked up and crazy boat ride. I just want to say am no longer that simple minded green stick of a writer I once was and I am glad these five years of being here helped me into being who I am today (not invluding my rant) I know I still have a fuck ton to learn and I hope you guys still continue to ride along with me through the rest of it even if the end if it might not be the big splash we were all hopeing for.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope all of you please stay safe during this pandemic.


End file.
